Past, Present, & Future
by KaySky
Summary: This story takes place a few weeks after “The Trunk”. Hopefully it will clear up some unanswered questions from the original story in the series, “Right and Wrong”. COMPLETED 4-4-2005!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Firefly characters or am in any way connected to the show.

Characters: Kaylee, Simon, Mal, Zoe, Inara, Wash, Jayne, River, Book

Summary: This story takes place a few weeks after "The Trunk". Hopefully it will clear up some unanswered questions from the original story in the series, "Right and Wrong".

Author's Notes: I know there was some concern that "The Trunk" ending was too short. I totally agree. I was having major writer's block. I knew how I wanted it to end (Simon getting the gift), but other than that my creativity was lost. But the reason I wanted it to end at that point is because of where I wanted this next story to begin.

**Past, Present, & Future**

_By KaySky_

**Part One**

The job had paid more then he ever expected. When Holden Blake added the bonus, a celebration was called for. Mal wanted to do something nice for the crew. Some rest and relaxation planet side seemed like the nicest reward. He just had to think of a planet. He was so proud of Kaylee for being brave when the crew of The Dorjan had come aboard Serenity. She hadn't seen her family in nearly six months. A little visit to her home planet seemed just like the thing to do.

Being at home again was wonderful. Kaylee was in the kitchen with her mom and sisters preparing a vast supper for all her family and crew.

"Guess I'll be the first to ask it." Emma Frye said. Emma is the older of Kaylee's two sisters. Even though she and Kaylee are three years apart, people were always mistaking the one for the other. Kaylee's mom use to joke about how she always wanted twins and she was so happy she had them, she just didn't expect them three years apart with another baby in between. "Yer letters never went into any of the details. All they said was Simon and you were finally more than just friends, so exactly how much more are you?" Around town Emma was known as the gossip queen.

Kaylee blushes as her sisters and even mother couldn't help, but laugh. "Girls, Kaylee doesn't have to tell us anything if she doesn't want to." There is no question Kaylee gets at least some of her sunny personality from her mother, Katie Frye. They both have such a glow about them that always makes people smile.

Mom to the rescue, Kaylee thought. She smiled, relieved for her mom's concern, but she loved gushing about Simon. "He's got quite an eye for detail, always very thorough."

"Don't doctors have to be thorough in their work? Not sure they'd get any patients if they weren't." Laney is a year older than Kaylee. The two sisters spent the majority of their childhood competing with each other. No one's really sure the competition has ever ended.

"Wasn't referrin' to his doctorin'." Kaylee grinned, Emma laughed, and Laney blushed.

* * *

No matter how long Simon stays in the black, living a fugitive life, he'll always remember the proper way of doing things. For most things he's put properness behind him. He was actually surprised by how comfortable he became. But this was different. This wasn't putting his elbows on the table or swearing. This was something important. He has the opportunity of doing this the proper way. He wants to do this the proper way. He's just afraid of what the captain and her father might say. What if they said no?

Cole Frye was a simple man. His family was his life. One of the hardest days in his life was watching his little Kaylee step aboard Serenity. He was thankful Mal was honest to his word about keeping her safe. If anything, Mal made his little girl even happier. She shined the brightest when she spoke of the ship and its crew.

Cole and Mal were talking in the barn when Simon joined them.

"Enjoying yourself, Simon?" Cole asked. He didn't know Simon too well. The only other time they had met, Simon was distant. It was understandable. His sister was having a rough time. He was concentrated on her. He had been the most polite boy he'd ever met. After seeing all the looks his daughter was giving Simon, he was glad he was so proper. He noticed how he'd look at her, too. Mostly while she wasn't looking back, he could tell he really did care for his daughter.

"Yes, thank you. It's nice being back here again." He was nervous. He didn't quite know how to bring up the subject. "How are things with you?"

"Life's been treatin' an old guy like me pretty good. No complaints." Simon's uneasy behavior was a clear sign he'd come to the barn for a reason. "Somethin' on your mind, son?"

It was now or never. "Yes, I wanted to speak to both of you actually, because well, you're her father and you, well you are her captain, and…"

Cole and Mal started chuckling. "So this is about my little Kaylee?"

"Yes, Kaylee, she's a wonderful girl and… I mean she's special… Her and I have gotten close… And I wanted to know if… Because we've gotten so close and…" He knew he should have rehearsed this better.

"Exactly how close have you gotten to my daughter?" The once amused smile on Cole's face transformed into an evil scowl.

His angry eyes starring down at Simon made him want to run away. "I meant close emotionally…not… well yeah, but… my intentions…ah…"

Cole thought the boy suffered enough. Mal was right. It was entertaining to watch him squirm. "Ya know if you want to be my son-in-law your gonna have to learn to be intimidating. Kaylee's brothers will walk right over you otherwise."

The words 'son-in-law' bounced around his brain. Cole knew what he came here to ask. "So…" He was a bit more relaxed, not much.

"Just havin' a bit of fun with ya, is all." Cole gave him a reassuring smile.

"And you know how I feel 'bout shipboard romances, but nobody ever listens to the captain, so might as well just make it official."

Simon felt like a hundred pounds had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you. This means a lot to me. I will treat her right."

"I know you will, son." Cole placed his hands firmly on Simon's shoulders. "If ya ever hurt her, you'd have one angry father, three angry brothers, and one angry captain after you. I think we'd do more harm than the Alliance ever could." His ruthless stare only added to Simon's discomfort as he squeezed his shoulders. A minute later Cole and Mal burst into laughter.

Simon hated being such an easy mark.

* * *

Simon wanted everything to go smoothly. He wanted everything to go even better than smoothly. He would usually go to Inara for advice, but he was afraid she was too close to Kaylee and Kaylee might suspect something. With no other option, he called in reinforcements.

"When I sent you a wave, I didn't expect you to make a trip out here." Simon was glad she did though. "I just need some advice."

"Hey you saved me life, it's the least I could do. Besides, I'm a hopeless romantic who lives vicariously through her work." Danielle Erin Blake was excited when she got Simon's wave. "And I don't trust a man to do anything right." She grinned.

Simon smiled back. Danielle was a big help. Simon wanted to purpose by the lake. He had heard Kaylee reference it several times. She always loved going there as a child. Danielle had brought everything from flowers to fabric. She was decorating a little spot underneath the big elm tree. It would be perfect for a proposal. "I never got to thank you either, for the ring."

"When Kaylee says yes and see ring on her finger and the happiness on her face that will be all the thanks I need."

He never thought about it, Kaylee saying yes. What if she didn't? What if she said no? What would he do? How could he live without her? His whole world would come crashing down. The negative thoughts were flooding his mind.

"Don't worry, Simon. She's going to say yes."

"How did you know I was…?"

"Just a feeling you were thinking that. It's natural for a man to get nervous beforehand." She took a deep breath. Thoughts were private. She needed to stop eavesdropping.

* * *

It was a perfect evening. The Frye girls really knew how to make a delicious meal. After supper, Simon asked Kaylee to go on a walk. Of course she agreed.

Hand in hand, he walked her to the lake. The glimmering rays of moonlight were shinning down on top the water, which was sparkling back up at the moon. Simon couldn't have asked for a more romantic setting. When they got close enough to the elm tree, Kaylee stopped in her tracks, squeezing his hand.

"Simon…" She squealed excitedly. Her eyes were widened, focusing underneath the tree where a blanket laid. The blanket was surrounded by roses. On top sat a picnic basket. "Is this for me?"

Her bright smile settled his nerves. "Of course, Baobei, who else would it be for?" He helped Kaylee take a seat on the blanket. "Now, I've got three surprises for you tonight."

"Ain't this the surprise?" She was happier than a child on Christmas morning. She couldn't believe there was more.

He sat between Kaylee and the picnic basket. "This is just the setting." He grinned. "What's in the basket is the surprise."

Her hazel eyes twinkled in the moonlight as Simon pulled out the first item, a bottle of wine. "I thought you might like to try some of the Core's finest." He pulled out two wine glasses from the basket and began pouring.

She was blushing. "Simon, where'd you get that?"

"I made a quick stop on Noble." He handed her the first glass.

"You told the Captain you got lost." She giggled.

"I did get lost. I didn't get very good directions to the liquor store. I walked around nearly a half hour before I finally found it." He finished pouring his glass and placed the bottle back into the basket. "Shall we toast?"

Kaylee was beyond Cloud Nine. In her mind this must at least be Cloud Twenty-two. "What shall we toast to?"

"To us. To our past. Where we started a wonderful friendship and after I finally got a clue, where we started a wonderful courtship. To our present—where we are now. Under the beautiful moonlight, sipping wine, being in love. And to our future. Where no matter what happens, it will always be bright because we will be together."

"To us—past, present, and future." Kaylee replied.

After they took a sip of wine, Simon leaned in for a kiss. Kaylee was in the mood. She tried deepening the kiss, pulling him in for something more, but he slowly pulled away. "Surprises come first." His eyes were gazing into hers.

He reached into the basket and pulled out a small container filled with strawberries. "I thought you might like some dessert." He held a strawberry up to her mouth and she took a bite. The strawberry juices squirted over her lips.

"Mmm…" She mumbled as she leaned in for another bite.

Soon the strawberries were devoured and Kaylee laid in Simons arms underneath the big elm tree. "This night has been real shiny." Her head was nuzzled underneath his chin. Her arm was draped across his chest. She was comfortable. Maybe too comfortable, she yawned.

"Hey!" Simon said. "You can't fall asleep, the nights not over."

She sat up, intrigued. "Surprise number three?"

Simon sat up, eye level with her. "Kaylee almost every day I get to experience one of the best feelings in the world. When I see you wake up next to me… it's indescribable. It feels so unbelievably good and I want to feel that way every morning for the rest of my life." He reaches into the basket and pulls out the small black box. "Kaylee Frye you shine so bright. You shine a light onto everything. You shined a light onto me. You shined a light onto my heart. You've already made be the happiest man in 'verse, but I was hoping you could make me the happiest, happiest man in the 'verse. Will you be my wife?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her smile lighted up the night's sky. "Simon Tam, its 'bout time you asked me!"

He opened up the box and placed the engagement ring on her finger. "So is that a yes?" He smiled.

"Course, it's a yes, silly!" Her eyes dazzled a minute at the ring before leaning in and giving Simon, her fiancé, a gentle kiss.

* * *

Katie and Laney Frye had made breakfast for their guests. Almost everyone was sitting around the breakfast table. There were two empty chairs.

"Cole, you'd think after twenty years, just once, that daughter of ours wouldn't be late for breakfast."

"Katie, dear, I think she might actually have an excuse for runnin' a bit late to this one." Cole winked at his beloved wife.

"Cole Frye, do you know something the rest of us don't?" She smiled back at her husband.

Before he responded, Kaylee and Simon came walking through the kitchen door.

"Well good morning, children." Mrs. Frye said. "Glad to see your back into your old habit of running late to breakfast, Kaylee."

"Simon, Kaylee ain't that what you two was wearin' yesterday?" Mal couldn't get enough of making Simon squirm.

Neither could Wash. "Simon, now you wouldn't have been seducing our little Kaylee, would you?"

"I don't take to kindly to boys keepin' my baby sis out all night." Mac Frye joined in tormenting Simon. "Maybe we should step outside."

"Mac!" Kaylee slugged her brother in the arm. "Ain't any of you gonna be doing a thing. We just fell asleep at the lake, is all."

"Oh my god?" Laney Frye screamed. She noticed Kaylee's ring. "She's getting married before me?" She got up from the table, slamming her chair against the floor. "I so don't think so!" She went running in tears out of the kitchen.

For a minute Simon was concerned the rest of Kaylee's family and the crew might feel that way. "What my little sister was trying to say is, welcome to the family." Kaylee's oldest brother Mac got up from his seat and pulled Simon and Kaylee into a big hug. "Now, if you ever hurt my baby sister, I am gonna have to take you outside."

* * *

The past has a way of sneaking up on people. Just when you've forgotten about it, it finds you. It sneaks up behind you, grabs you, gags you, blindfolds you, and drags you inside.

That's pretty much how it should have happened to Kaylee, but the past was confused. It mistook Emma for Kaylee.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter Two

**Part Two**

The Frye Clan was in the midst of planning an engagement party for Simon and Kaylee. There were people to invite, food to be made, and tables to be set. Everyone was doing what they could to pitch in.

Simon, Kaylee, Mac, Andrew, and Danielle were in charge of setting up the tables.

"So how did Emma get out of helpin'?" Kaylee asked her brother-in-law, Andrew.

"She had some stuff to do in town. So I took the kids and told her I'd cover until she finished." Andrew and Emma had met in the second grade. They hated each other. Ten years later they couldn't get enough of each other. A year after that they were married.

"So you didn't tell her?" Kaylee grinned. "What the occasion is?"

"Kaylee, I learned a long time ago to stay out of the Frye girl's business." Sports were Andrew's addiction. He played everything from football to hockey. He loved the feeling of pure adrenaline flowing through his body when brawls arose. Yet, one sign of the Frye girl's fighting and he went running in the other direction.

"I always wanted a sister. A sister would have to be more interesting than a brother." Danielle said. Kaylee was so excited when Simon told her Danielle was here. She had to invite her over.

"Brothers are better." Kaylee squeezed Mac's arm and gave him a smile. "Sisters are too complicated."

"And that has nothing to do with you?" Andrew questioned. He and Mac were both laughing.

"Me?" Kaylee asked all innocently. "She starts it." She rolled her eyes.

"Simon, be thankful you and Kaylee live on Serenity." Andrew knew from experience that getting in between the two younger Frye girls was not pleasant. "Kaylee and Laney can be rather difficult."

"It's hard to picture Kaylee being difficult." Simon looked at Kaylee. She was so easy going. She always wanted to please everybody.

"Kaylee has no reason to be difficult in the black. She's not competing with anyone there." Andrew said.

"Laney and I don't compete with each other." All eyes were on Kaylee. They eyes of her family members didn't seem convinced.

"When they were babies we thought Laney was jealous she wasn't the baby. Later we thought Kaylee was tryin' to keep up with her big sister. Finally we realized those two's goal in life was to outdo the other." Mac said.

"Mac, don't ya think Laney and I have grown outta that?"

"No, I think you got a job on a ship and distance delayed the competitions." He said. "Why do you think she reacted the way she did to you gettin' married?"

"Who cares if I get married before her? It ain't like she'd be the only single one. There ain't a girl in the 'verse that can tame you." She grinned at her older brother.

"On the subject of boys alone you had your first kiss before she got hers. You had your first date before she had hers and, I really hate the fact that I know this, but you were havin' sex first." Over the years Mac had developed a 'big brother stare'. It was very similar to Cole Frye's 'father stare'. It more or less implied listen to me I am old and wise. "She's your older sister and she hasn't done anything first."

"Well if she's wasn't such a prude…"

"It just ain't boys, Kaylee. It ain't easy being stuck between you and Emma. Emma is the complete version of mom and you, well your…"

"The complete version of you?" Kaylee said.

"More or less, now how would you like to be stuck between me and Emma?" He placed his hand on Kaylee's shoulder. "You'd never get a chance to shine, would ya?"

Kaylee stepped back, letting his arm fall down. She crossed her arms over her chest with a pouty look on her face. She knew he had a point.

Sam Frye came walking over to the group. "Ma's got lunch goin'. Laney's brining some boy. She said get cleaned up and look pretty."

"I think ma was referin' to you on that last part." Mac said as he and Kaylee laughed at their brother. "You seen a mirror lately, Sam?"

Sam had been busy cleaning out the stables. He was always the klutzy one in the family, but how he managed to get straw in his hair and dirt all over his face was a mystery. Not to mention his tee-shirt was on inside out and his entire backside was covered in hay. "What?" He said oblivious to his appearance.

"Sammy, what exactly were you doin' in the barn?" Kaylee was laughing so hard she could barely speak. "Cause, you don't get that much hay on you unless…"

"Good to know we're doin' work while you an' Molly take a roll in the hay." Growing up Mac was always looking out for Sam. He is the youngest of the brothers and seemed to always be getting in trouble.

He didn't think to brush off the hay. His face turned red. "Ah…great day for a party, ain't it?" He gave them all a cheesy smile, turned around, and headed for the showers.

It was such a beautiful afternoon they were all eating outside. They pushed several tables together, making room for everyone.

Laney came walking over to the tables with a boy right beside her. There was a certain familiarity about this boy.

"You've got to be kiddin' me." Mal said.

"Hey, Mal!" The boy yelled. "And Zoe, Wash…Kaylee!" He sat down in an empty chair that sat across from Kaylee and next to Wash. "What are you guys doin' here?"

"Think the better question is what are you doing here, Bester?" Mal asked.

"You know each other?" Laney asked surprised.

"Yeah, Laney-Lane, me and Kaylee had a thing. How do you know Kaylee?"

"She's my sister." Laney was irritated. Kaylee had to get her paws on everything that was hers.

"No way!" He laughed. "You are really sisters?"

"Ain't somethin' we'd be makin' up, Bester." Kaylee said. Of all the people on this planet, why did her sister have to date him?

"Define thing?" Simon asked, turning to Kaylee.

* * *

"Kaylee Frye, yes?" The man said.

Emma was scared out of her mind. She went shopping so she could look for an engagement gift for her sister. Nowhere in her mind did she think she'd get kidnapped.

She remained blindfolded, but the man removed the gag from her mouth so she could speak. "Kaylee Frye?" He asked again.

"No…" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she muttered the simple word.

"No? What do you mean by no?" The man became angry. "You are not Kaylee Frye?"

"Never heard of her." She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. She had never been in this type of situation before. She was scared. She wanted Andrew. He could protect her. All she knew was this man had meant to kidnap Kaylee. She couldn't give any information about her sister.

"For never hearing of her, you look a lot like her." He had the picture in his hand. His eyes glanced at Emma and back to the picture. There was a strong resemblance. If this girl in front of him wasn't Kaylee, maybe she was related.

"I've got that kind of face." She cried. "What do you want with me?"

"I want Kaylee Frye. She has a debt. I am here to collect."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Please let me go."

"Let you go?" He laughed. "I cannot do that. See, if I let you go, you would tell Kaylee, no?"

"I don't know anyone by that name!"

"Okay, you are not Kaylee Frye, so who are you?"

"Not Kaylee Frye." She mumbled.

"You are upsetting me. I do not like to get upset." He paced back and forth across the room. "Maybe you lead me to Kaylee Frye?"

"I can't lead you to someone I don't know."

"Okay, I let you go." He stopped, rethinking his thoughts. "Yes, I let you go."

"Huh?" Emma knew there had to be something more to it. He wasn't just going to let her go.

"What you say, you say you are not Kaylee Frye. Is this true, yes?"

"I'm not Kaylee, but…"

He took Emma by the arms. He was going to take her back to where he had taken her. He would let her go knowing that she had to go home at some point. He had a feeling that home might lead him to Kaylee.

* * *

Lunch was very awkward. The only one who seemed to be enjoying himself was Bester. "So how she flyin'?" He asked.

"Well now that you ain't the mechanic she actually stays in the air." Mal said.

"So you are the mechanic Kaylee replaced?" Mac was starting to piece together the story.

"I wouldn't say I was replaced…"

"I like the term fired." Wash said.

"Well, I think he's a wonderful mechanic." Laney defended him.

"That comin' from a girl who knows nuthin' 'bout fixin' things." Sam, klutzy or not, was just as protective brother as Mac was. He was sure there was a good reason not to like Bester. It just hadn't come to him yet.

"This comin' from a boy who got his head stuck in the banister."

"I was nine!" He said defensively. "'Least I ain't never courted any of Mac or Ryan's leftovers."

"Children!" Cole Frye raised his voice. "We do not argue at the table." His eyes directed themselves at Sam. "Apologize to your sister." He shifted his glance to Laney. "Apologize to your brother."

"Sorry." They both said in unison. Neither one meant it.

"You aren't children anymore. You've grown up enough to know better than behavin' like them." His gaze shifted to all his children. "We have rules in this house. Not living here anymore isn't an excuse for breaking them."

* * *

Emma needed to find Andrew. He'd know what to do. She knew he wasn't at their house. He would be at her parent's place.

By the time Emma made it to the house lunch had died down. Her parents were inside with Shepard Book, who offered to help clean up. When she got closer to the yard, Mac was the first person she saw. She went running up into her big brothers arms and shed her tears.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Mac hugged his sister in shock. He'd never seen her like this before.

It was hard saying the words, but she managed to get out what she could. "He thought I was Kaylee…got mad that I wasn't. He's gonna find her. I know it."

Others began to notice Emma and Mac.

Andrew included. "Honey, what's wrong?" Emma shifted from Mac's arms to her husbands.

"Mac," Kaylee said. She couldn't remember ever seeing such a look on her brother's face. "What happened?"

"Not entirely sure. Emma thinks someone's after you." He said softly. "Kaylee, you ain't leavin' my side 'till we work through this, you understand, sis?" His voice shifted to a serious tone.

"Mac…" Kaylee began to say.

"I don't wanna hear it, sis" Mac starred down at her and looked back up at the rest of his brothers and sisters. "Emma you ain't goin' nowhere unless Andrew or me is with you. Laney, you stay with me or Ryan at all times, understood? Sam you and Molly keep an eye on all the kids."

"He doesn't want anyone, but Kaylee." Emma pulled away from Andrew's embrace. "Kaylee's got a debt to pay, he said."

"Debt?" Tears were forming in Kaylee's eyes. Simon came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, trying to offer her a little comfort. "I ain't got any debts."

"Its okay, meimei." Mal said. "We'll find out who's behind this. Ain't nothin' to get all upset about."

"Enemies of the past died. Their debts did not." River whispered. "He collects on the living."

The only one to hear River's whisper was Danielle. Danielle was shaken up just like the rest. She searched for answers to River's riddle.

River turned and faced Danielle. "My brother tells me to stay out, but it's hard to."


	3. Chapter Three

**Part Three**

The afternoon began to wind down as the Frye men, Mal and Zoe sat around the kitchen table.

"We need a plan." Sam pounded his fist on the table. "A good one."

"The plan is to keep Kaylee safe." Mac responded.

"How we going to do that?" Ryan looked towards Mac for the answer.

"Boys, all your talkin' ain't helpin' the rest of us think." Cole gave his boys a stern look implying keep quiet.

"I ain't got a clue who Kaylee would owe a debt to." Mal said. "It ain't her way."

"Anyone we've come across might have problems with the Captain or me, but not Kaylee." Zoe added.

"Whoever she owes knows where she is. It ain't safe for her to stay." Ryan folded his arms across his chest. "It just ain't safe."

"As long as she's here I can protect her." Mac said aggressively. "I'm not letting her leave."

"No one's leaving. Not right now anyways." Mal said forcefully, hoping to outweigh the Frye brother's conversation.

"What if we…" Ryan started to interject.

"Boys, why don't you keep and eye on your sisters." Cole pointed towards the door. Mac didn't look like he was moving. "That includes you too, Mac."

* * *

"We found the girl." He was a rather large man wearing black pants, a black shirt, black gloves, and a long black trench coat. His hair was jet black and his eyes were as dark as the night's sky.

"So you brought her, yes?" A smile formed on the other man's face.

"There are a lot of people around. It won't be easy getting her." His eyes looked towards the ground. He knew his boss wouldn't be happy.

"Easy no, but possible yes?" He stared at the man intently. His voice was powerful. "Bring her to me by morning, or else."

* * *

The den in the Frye's house was large. It is where the family did most of their living. It was always the place for games, homework, reading, naps, or just talking. It was Kaylee's favorite room of the house.

Emma, Andrew and their three children, Becca, Trent, and Gabriella sat in one corner of the room playing a board game. In another corner sat Mac and Danielle.

"You're a good brother." Danielle always thought a girl should judge a man by how he treats the women in his family. She was impressed by his strong love and commitment to his.

"Why don't you hold off on judging my brothering capabilities until this situation is over."

Danielle took his hands in hers. "Mac, Kaylee will be safe. To name a few, she has you, Ryan, Sam, her daddy, Mal, Jayne, and Simon who would all kill to keep her that way." Danielle gave his hands a squeeze. "She's going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" His dark brown eyes looked into her emerald greens.

"How can you be so sure she won't be?"

"So you just try and take an optimistic look onto everything?" A slight sound of frustration rang through his voice.

"The glass is either half full or half empty. Either way you look at it there is still an equal amount of water in the glass."

"I never thought about it that way." He smiled, frustration forgotten. "Are you always this philosophical?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" She was grinning from ear to ear. She found Mac Frye very attractive. He was tall, had thick brown hair, dark brown eyes, and the cutest dimples in the 'verse. He was sweet, loving, and had very, very strong hands.

"Only when I'm interested." He smiled back. Quickly his smile faded as guilt overcame him for flirting when his sister was in danger.

When he pulled his hands away, she sensed something was wrong. "If Kaylee knew you were feeling guilty for flirting she'd probably slug you."

His smile reappeared. "I'm that transparent?" He laughed. "Kaylee does have one hell of a punch."

"Talking 'bout me brother?" Kaylee and Simon joined them.

"Only the good stuff." He paused; embarrassing stories of Kaylee flowing through his brain. "Although now that Simon's here, I think he's entitled to hearin' one or two stories."

She slugged him. "The only stories you are tellin' are good ones. Otherwise, I'm gonna have to start tellin' some of yours."

"Ain't nothin' you can say 'bout me that I'd be embarrassed about. You on the other hand…"

Bester and Laney walked into the room and joined them.

Bester hopped onto the couch next to Kaylee. There was no room for Laney. Both Frye girls were equally annoyed.

"So Kaybear, who'd you get in to trouble with?" Bester's smile was big and obnoxious. "You could have come to me ya know."

Simon and Mac both had the urge to knock Bester upside his head. This time they resisted.

"One, don't call me Kaybear. Two, if I knew who's tryin' to find me we wouldn't all be standin' around doin' nothing. Third, you ain't much for coming to." Kaylee got up from the sofa and sat down on Simon's lap.

Bester looked hurt. "I was just…"

"Bester's taking me to the Summer Fall Ball." Laney interrupted, turning her eyes towards Mac. "Don't worry I won't be getting drunk and burning down any houses." She said with a smirk on her face.

Laney's words hit Kaylee like a brick of ice. It had been awhile since she'd thought about Anya. She started twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Kaylee didn't have anything to do with that, Laney." Mac was annoyed his sisters were going to start another fight.

"Really, cause her diary says differently?" Laney had a smug look on her face.

"You read my…" Tears started forming in Kaylee's eyes. "Laney, you have no respect…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't want to finish it. She went running up stairs to her old bedroom.

"Laney, can you stop being a brat for five minutes and think about what your sister is going through?" Mac said.

"It's always about Kaylee, isn't it?" She stormed off up the stairs as well.

"I should go check on Kaylee." Simon began to stand up.

Mac reached his arm out, stopping Simon. "No, let Emma tend to her. She's got the most experience in the matter." He looked to his sister across the room who'd seen both girls storm off. "Just like the old days, eh Emma?"

"I'll take round one and you can have round two." She kissed Andrew on his cheek and each of her children before heading up the stairs after her younger sisters.

"You've got some feisty sisters." Bester was all smiles. He had many inappropriate thoughts of the Frye girls in a wrestling match soaring through his brain.

"Why are you still here?" Mac turned to Bester. "I don't like the fact you've been with Kaylee and it's in your best interest I don't find out you've been with Laney." He paused, taking a minute to control his anger. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I just don't like you."

"That's harsh!" Bester was offended.

"No, that was being nice." His eyes stared into his. "You DON'T want to see me harsh." Mac had always been good at scaring boys away from his sisters.

Bester was no exception. "It's late. I need to…" He got up from the sofa and practically ran out the door.

"So is saying thanks appropriate in this situation?" Simon asked lightheartedly.

"I should be thanking you." Mac smiled.

"Me?"

"You're the first boy Kaylee's brought home who I haven't wanted to throw out of the house."

"That's good." Simon took it as a compliment, but he couldn't help think Mac would have no problem throwing him out of the house if he knew he was a fugitive. Maybe Kaylee's family needed to know.

"You'll do the same for River." Danielle realized Simon's mind needed a relief.

"I…I never really thought about it." His thoughts quickly shifted from Mac and onto his little sister. River dating…. That was a scary thought to him.

Perhaps it wasn't the best topic to ease Simon's mind, Danielle thought. "Brothers are overly protective. They don't realize it, but when the time comes, no matter how reserved you are, you will take action against any boy that wrongs your sister." She looked into Simon's eyes. "Trust me, you'll do just fine." She said, hoping to reassure him.

"Sounds like you know from experience." Mac smiled, thinking that Danielle had been in good hands growing up.

"My brother doesn't look like much, but when he's motivated, he's unstoppable." She returned a smile.

* * *

Emma found Kaylee lying on her bed, tears soaking into the pillow. She sat next to her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"It's been a while since I've had to intervene." She said softly. "Mind giving me an update as to what this fight was about?" Emma was always the mothering type. Her personality was only enhanced after she had her children.

"Anya died three, four months ago." She sniffled.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I know how close you two were."

"Laney told Mac I started the fire at the Summer Fall Ball."

"Laney says a lot of things. Mac knows better than to give credit to them all."

"It's true. I did start the fire. Anya took the blame. I shouldn't of let her."

"Kaylee, sweetie, that was a long time ago. Feeling guilty about it is only going to cause negative feelings to fester inside you. Anya wouldn't want that. She'd want you to be happy." Emma was shocked Kaylee had started the fire, but she was even more shocked she'd kept the secret in this long.

"She was gonna do something really bad." Kaylee tried to fight the tears, allowing for her words to flow. "She turned out to be not such a good friend."

"When?"

"She sent me a letter sayin' she was in trouble. Cap'n said he'd help, so we picked her up and a few days later Vincent snuck on board and…" She couldn't hold off the tears.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story that started with Anya being nice, in the middle her and Vincent turned out to be horrible, and in the end, they both killed themselves." She sniffed. "Anya was pregnant…"

"Oh Kaylee." Emma pulled Kaylee up into a hug. Tears streamed down her face, too. She felt so sorry Kaylee had to live through such a thing. Emma wondered how such good friends could turn out to be enemies.

* * *

Three men grabbed Bester as he walked out of the Frye's house. One of the men held a gun to his back, while the other two held them to his front. "Think carefully before you speak. Which room is Kaylee Frye's?"

He thought Mac was scary, but he was nothing compared to these three men. It was too dark to make out any facial features. All he could see is that they were much bigger than him. He'd go down pretty quickly in a fight. "I ain't ever been in her room. Ain't sure which one it is." Tears strolled down his cheeks. There were only two lights on in the upstairs of the Frye's house. "I'd guess it was one of those two rooms. She went upstairs before I left."

"Better hope you've guessed right."


	4. Chapter Four

**Part Four**

All the lights were off in the Frye house. It was time for them to make their move.

They were quiet as mice as they leaned the ladder against the house. The first man, all dressed in black, climbed up. He was hoping he could see into the room well enough to determine if it was indeed the room of Kaylee Frye.

He peered in through the glass. There were two beds in the room. Only one seemed to be occupied with two people. He pushed open the window, and cut through the screen with his pocket knife. He crept ever so silently inside and motioned for one of the other men to come up.

When both men were in the room, the first man locked the bedroom door. The only way anyone was getting in was through the window. His soft footsteps towards the bed did not wake the two sleepers. It wasn't until the outside sleeper felt the cold mouth of a gun barrel on her neck that she awoke.

She reacted. She swung her arm. It hit the man right in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The other sleeper awoke at the commotion. "Zoe…"

"Not now dear." She was in the process of hopping out of bed, reaching for her gun when the other man aimed his gun at her. Wash stood up right behind her.

"Don't think about it, honey." His voice was rough and cold. The sound of his words sent chills running down Wash's spine.

The other man had recaptured his breath and was now aiming his gun at the couple. "You're not Kaylee Frye."

"That ain't really a concern of yours." Thinking on her feet was something Zoe had grown quite good at, but she could think of anything at the moment to take these two down. She would wait for her moment to come.

"That's where you're wrong." He paced back and forth across the room. It was going to be tricky getting Kaylee without causing an uproar. "Tell me where the girl is and you both can live."

"Afraid I can't do that." Zoe didn't hesitate with her answer. She didn't show one sign of weakness.

"Guess we'll be doing this the hard way then."

"And what is the hard way?" Zoe raised her eyebrow.

"This." Zoe didn't see it coming. Even the guy who had been doing all the didn't see it coming. The other man who was standing at the window fired."

A cry of pain escaped from Wash's lips as he fell backwards onto the bed.

The men of the house awoke instantly at the sound of the gunshot. Mal, Jayne, and the Frye men all reached for their guns and headed towards the source.

* * *

Kaylee, Simon, River, and Danielle were sleeping in Kaylee's old room.

"The living is here." River's voice was soft and serious. "Coming to collect on debts."

"Simon…" Kaylee was already in tears. She heard the shot. She had no idea who fired it or if it hit anyone. She was scared for her family, for her friends, for her. "What do we do?"

"Not sure, baobei." He couldn't leave Kaylee and River by themselves. He needed to find out what was going on. He couldn't leave the girls alone. It wasn't safe.

"I'll find out" Danielle hopped out of bed and headed towards the door.

"Dani, I can't let you go out there. You don't know what's going on." Simon stood in front of her path.

"Simon, we've done this charade once before. We both know I'm not going to listen, so let's save time and move out of my way." Danielle Blake was definitely a hard battle to win. As much as Simon thought she should stay, he knew he couldn't keep her in the room. He hesitantly moved out of her way. "Don't worry, I promise not to get shot this time." She smiled at him and walked out the door.

* * *

"Roberts, what the gorram hell did you think you were doing? You just woke up the whole gorram house!" He was pissed. The veins in his forehead looked like they were going to burst.

"Needed ta show the lady we mean business." Roberts said assertively.

Zoe's attention was completely on Wash. He'd gotten shot in the chest. Luckily not near his heart. He was bleeding pretty heavily. She ripped the pillow case in such a way she could use it to bandage him. She applied pressure, hoping the bleeding would lessen. One hand brushed against his forehead, offering whatever comfort it could while her other hand pressed firmly on his chest. He wasn't awake, but it least he was breathing.

"And a fine gorram job you did at that. No how you suppose we get the girl when there's bound to be an ambush outside this very door?" The whole house could her Mr. Black's voice.

"Take 'em through the window."

"Let me make something clear to your Roberts. You just fucked up." It took everything he could not to shoot his partner. "Ain't no chance in hell climbing through a window is going to help us."

"We got collateral. We got the boy."

Mr. Black ran his fingers through his hair. Hell, maybe it was something. "Lady, we got one of this family. If you don't want to see him end up like he did, you tell everyone to back off and let us go. Otherwise the boy is a dead man."

Zoe turned her head away from Wash and stared Mr. Black in the eyes. "First, he gets help."

"You don't call the shots."

"The way I see it, there's at least six men outside that door with guns. I've got the upper hand."

"Zoe, you alright in there?" Mal yelled from behind the door.

"Depends, Sir." Her eyes never left Mr. Black. "On how smart these men are."

Mr. Black reluctantly unlocked the door. Mal and Jayne were the first two through the doorway. The two men dropped their weapons.

"Jayne tie these guys up." Mal turned his attention to Zoe. He saw Wash lying motionless on the bed. He saw the blood soaked bed sheets. "Mac, Sam, Ryan, get Wash to Simon." He turned his attention to Cole Frye. "Looks like we got ourselves an interrogation to conduct."

* * *

Danielle caught up with the Frye boys in the hallway. "Oh my god…" She ran back to Kaylee's room. She flung open the door. "Simon, med kit." She tossed the pillows and fluffy blankets off the bed.

Simon's kit was in hand by the time the boys brought Wash into the room. They laid him on the bed. "I need some room to work, wait in the hall please?" He said to the boys. Kaylee and River went with them.

"You going to be alright to assist on this one Zoe?"

"Yeah, I need to." Her voice was quiet. It had happened so quickly. How could she not have seen it coming?

* * *

The men were tied up. Mal, Cole, and Jayne looked them over.

"Who you workin' for?" Mal was the first to begin the questioning.

"We got one of yours." Mr. Black said. "Maybe we can trade. You let us go, we let the boy go."

"What boy?" Cole intervened.

"Said his name was…Ben…no…Bes…Bester. The boy's name is Bester."

"Hell, you can have him." Mal said.

"Ain't he one of yours?" Mr. Black was worried their only negotiating item might be worthless. He didn't let his voice show it though.

"Nope, he's just an obnoxious idiot." Mal smiled. He knew they had the advantage.

"My man was given orders to slice his throat if we weren't back in half an hour." Droplets of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead.

"I never was a fan of slicing throats myself. Always too much cleanup afterwards." He turned to Cole and Jayne. "Maybe if they tell us who they are working for we can work something out, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a fine offer." Cole said.

"Hell, we should just shoot 'em." Jayne grunted.

"Now, my mercenary might not be the brightest, but he makes a good point. You don't talk, we don't let you live."

* * *

Outside Kaylee's room was dead silence. Kaylee's arms were wrapped around River and Sam's arms were wrapped around Kaylee. Mac's arm was around Danielle. Ryan was sitting against the wall. His head fell in his hands. The silence was unbearable.

Danielle found it strange. All the Frye children were thinking the same thing, how could I let this happen. "It wasn't anybody's fault." Her voice was low, but they heard her words. "Simon is a good doctor. Wash is alive. He will make sure he stays that way."

Kaylee's tears flowed. Sam held her tight. He thought if he squeezed her hard enough he could squeeze all her tears out. "Ouch…" Kaylee said and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sorry, I…" He was never good at comforting people. He'd rather just beat up those that caused the need for others to be comforted.

"It's okay Sam." Her sobs started to slow. "You was just tryin' to squeeze out the bad."

"Old enemies and old mechanics. Shouldn't trust either." River hadn't shed a tear. She hadn't really moved. She just repeated herself. Her eyes starred at her feet. "Shouldn't trust either."

"Bester!" Mac yelled. "That gorram..."

"Mac," Laney had crept out of her room and found them all standing in the hall. "What's going on?"

Mac gave Danielle a squeeze before he left her and walked over to Laney. "Some guys broke in to the room Wash and Zoe were staying in. Wash has been shot. Dad and the Captain are questioning the two guys now."

"What's that have to do with Bester?" She was in love with him. Hopelessly, completely in love with Bester.

Mac pulled his sister into a hug. "The hardest part about being a big brother is keeping my sisters away from guys like Bester." He brushed the hair out of her face. "They ain't good for anything other than breaking hearts." He held her tight as her tears soaked into his shirt.

* * *

Simon rested his hand on Zoe's shoulder. "We've done all we can do." He said gently. "Wash has too much to live for to give up."

"This must be how he feels." Zoe took her husband's hand in hers.

"Excuse me?"

"He always tells me he worries about me getting hurt. He says it doesn't get any easier. He just gets more used to the feeling. He says it never goes away."

"It's natural to worry about the one's we love."

"I should have reacted sooner."

"Zoe, last time I checked, human beings weren't faster than speeding bullets."

"Last time I saw him like this was after Niska got to him. I prayed I'd never see Wash like that again."

"Prayer is a complicated subject. Book seems to think it helps. Maybe there's something in that. Maybe we can't pray for what we want, but we can pray for things to turn out okay in the end." He wasn't used to seeing Zoe this emotional. He didn't know how to comfort her. She wasn't like Kaylee and River. He knew he couldn't hug her and make everything okay. "Things will turn out okay." Doctors weren't supposed to say that, but he wasn't being a doctor. He was being her friend.

* * *

"So you are really dumb enough not to talk?" Mal was getting nowhere with these men. They were loyal to whoever they worked for.

Neither of the men spoke.

"I don't believe Kaylee actually owes any debts." Cole said to the men. "Whoever thinks she does needs to speak with me."

"Kaylee didn't make the debt." Mr. Black said. "She just became liable for it."

"And how'd she do that?" Mal was irritated.

"She's responsible for killing my boss's client." Mr. Black said.

"Killed 'em before he paid up." Roberts said.

"My daughter wouldn't hurt a fly and you're telling me she killed someone?" At this point Cole was just as livid as Mal.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter Five

**Part Five**

"Give me a name." Mal was losing all his patience with these men.

"The matter wasn't your business." Mr. Black said. "If it was, this conversation would be over by now."

"See, now that's where you're wrong." Mal whipped his gun from his holster and aimed it between Mr. Black's eyes. "You got a problem with one of my crew that means you got a problem with me."

"You really expect me to believe you're going to shoot me?" He laughed.

"Don't seem like keepin' you alive is making that much of a difference." He moved his gun over to his left. Now it rested between Roberts' eyes. "Ain't much reason to keep you alive either."

"Don't shoot!" Roberts cried. "I can't die! Not like this. What would the Mrs. think?" His voice was panicky. His knees were shaking. His brow was perspiring.

Mal didn't need to be a genius to figure out he was scared. Finally he had an advantage. "Well if you want to see the Mrs. again I suggest you tell me who's debt Kaylee is responsible for paying." He pressed the cold, metal barrel in between his eyes.

The coldness rushed through his body. He cracked. "Kids name was Aarons." Tears flowed out of his eyes as Mal pulled the gun away.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Kaylee's quiet footsteps and soft voice barely alerted anyone to her presence as she slowly walked into her old room. 

Simon had been cleaning up the room the best he could for the time being. Zoe was sitting in a chair beside the bed, holding Wash's hand. Simon turned his head in Kaylee's direction and acknowledged her with a smile. Zoe's glance never left her husband.

"He's going to be fine." Zoe's voice was just above a whisper. "He has to be fine."

Kaylee took a few steps forward, standing behind Zoe, placing her hands on top of her shoulders. "I remember when one of his dinosaurs got left behind on Greenleaf. We were three hours out when he realized it. Cap'n and him got in a fight 'bout turning back to get it." She felt the muscles in Zoe's shoulders relax. "Wash said he was a member of the crew and we don't leave no one behind."

Zoe continued on with the story. "That was one of the most heated discussions I ever saw those two get into." A small laugh escaped her while she thought about that day. She knew if she threatened to leave Mal would agree to go back. She knew Mal knew she'd never actually leave, but because she said it, he knew it was important to her. After all, as happy as Wash made her, how could she not want to do the same thing for him? "It probably wouldn't have been a big deal if it wasn't Rex."

"Well, it ain't just that Rex was his favorite. Mrs. Rex was pregnant, wasn't she?"

Zoe was smiling in reminiscence. "She was due in just a few weeks. Wash wasn't about to let her husband walk out on her." "He had to…" Her words stopped when she felt Wash squeezing her hand. "Baobei?"

"Sweetiekins," Wash's voice was faint. He struggled to keep his eyelids open. He managed to say "I love you" before he slowly drifted off back to sleep.

"I love you too, husband." Zoe's voice was filled with life again. Wash was going to be just fine.

* * *

Jayne was left in charge of guarding the intruders. Mal and Cole were going to find Kaylee, see if Wash was okay, and figure out a plan. 

Mal and Cole walked down the hall in silence, each contemplating their own thoughts about the name 'Aarons'.

They both knew the name. Mal knew that name to mean Vincent Aarons a.k.a. a 'qingwa cào de liúmáng' who literally cut the gorram hell out of Kaylee after figuratively stabbing her in the back. Cole knew the name to mean Vincent Aarons a.k.a. 'seems like a nice boy'. He was more than curious as to what kind of trouble the boy had gotten himself into and how that got transferred onto his daughter. There was no way Mr. Black could be right about Kaylee killing him. Not that she'd ever kill anybody, but especially not Vincent. Kaylee, Vincent, and Anya had been inseparable. Surely, things couldn't have gone that sour between them, he thought.

They had reached the door leading into Kaylee's old room. Mac was resting against the wall, his arm around Danielle. River sat on the opposite side of the hall, in between Sam and Ryan.

"Dad," Ryan immediately jumped up when he noticed him. "Did you find out anything?"

"You boys remember the Aarons boy, right?" Cole asked his sons.

"That core boy?" Sam was puzzled. He didn't have any idea how such an uptight, sanctimonious, stick up the bum boy could get his sister into trouble.

"It seems the men after Kaylee think she killed him, thereby making her responsible for his debt."

"Qù tāmāde!" Mac yelled. He was on his feet in a matter of seconds. "Kaylee wouldn't hurt a soul!" He stormed into Kaylee's old room. He needed answers. He needed to find out what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Frye house lurked the third man. He might have grown suspicious if he heard a gunshot, but he was too busy. He had locked Bester in the trunk of the hover car and was helping himself to a nice box of doughnuts and listening to loud music. He never heard the gunshot. 

He might have grown suspicious if too much time passed. Time wasn't a thing of the essence for him. He had his doughnuts. He had his music. As far as he was concerned he had all time the world. He didn't know they had been gone nearly two hours. He never bothered to think of the time.

* * *

"Kaylee," Mac said as he walked into the room. "Can we talk?" 

Mal and Cole followed Mac in the room.

"We need to talk." Mal and Cole both said in unison.

Simon and Zoe turned their attention to Kaylee.

"Did I…" She said uncomfortably.

"Kaylee…" Mac pulled her into a hug. "You didn't do anything wrong. This ain't a confrontation it's more of some information gathering." He squeezed her and then pulled away. "We just need to find out the facts so we can get your name off the debt list."

"Okay." She was feeling better, reassured she did nothing wrong. "What do ya need to know?"

Mal cleared his throat, indicating he wanted to be the one to speak. "Meimei, it's about Vincent."

Her body was overcome by an intense chill. The past never did go away. It always had a way of seeping into the present. "Vincent?"

"You know Vincent?" It never occurred to Cole that Mal knew the boy.

"Unfortunately, he caused some problems on Serenity."

"What kind of problems?" Mac's voice was raised. He clenched his fists. He knew that preppy little core boy was good for nothing.

"Don't need the details, gē ge. He turned out not so good. He did some bad things."

"So what happened to him?" Cole questioned.

"Jayne…" The truth was never easy getting out. "Jayne gave him a gun so he could shoot himself." All eyes starred at Mal.

"Shénme?" Kaylee, Simon, and Zoe all said in unison, shocked looks on their faces.

"Sir, I was under the impression you shot him." Zoe was a bit irritated Mal hadn't told her the truth.

"Jayne went to the holding room to… Hell, if I know his exact intentions, but the boy was crying and Jayne can't stand cryin', 'specially when it's coming from a man."

"And that's the story Jayne told you?" Simon had his reasons to suspect Jayne of being dishonest. "Jayne just handed over his gun and let Vincent shoot himself?"

"When I got to the holding room, Jayne was standin' outside the door. Within seconds I heard the gunshot."

"Why would he…" Kaylee's eyes filled with tears.

"Jayne said he told him that he knew Anya did it because she couldn't let a baby into this world. She'd already hurt too many people. Vincent felt the same way and he knew he was the reason behind that baby not getting a chance to live. It was his way of makin' sure nothing like that ever happened again."

"So Kaylee didn't get into debt, Vincent did?" Ryan asked.

* * *

Danielle, Ryan, Sam, and River had been listening outside the door. 

"Who is Vincent?" Danielle asked.

"Some boy who used to hang around Kaylee." Sam stepped away from the door figuring he heard all he needed to hear. "He came to visit his aunt or somebody for the summer."

"Enemy of the past died without paying his debts. An enemy of the past collects on them now."

"Huh?" Sam turned to River, a confused look on his face.

"You sayin' Kaylee's got other enemies?" Ryan looked to his brother. "Kaylee havin' enemies is like the sun not shining."

"No, you're wrong. You hear the words and you assume." River smiled. "They say assuming just makes an as…"

"River," Danielle interrupted. "Who's this other enemy?" Danielle had no doubts about River's ability as a reader. It was only a matter of being able to interpret her predictions.

"A brother's enemy."

Sam and Ryan looked at one another. Their minds were trying to compile a list of anyone they'd ever wronged who might be seeking vengeance.

Danielle needed more insight. She thought it was strange that she couldn't see any of River's thoughts. She knew Sam was thinking about the boy from eighth grade that he had gotten into a fight with. She knew Ryan was thinking about the man down at the drug store who once threatened to call the police on him for stealing a candy bar. He hadn't really stolen it though. Why couldn't she get into River's mind?

"Answers aren't there." River looked up at Danielle. "Answers come from the source."

* * *

Translations: 

qingwa cào de liúmáng - frog humping son of a bitch

qù tāmāde - fuck that!

gē ge - big brother

shénme - what?

meimei -little sister

baobei -precious item/jewel


	6. Chapter Six

**Part Six**

Danielle, followed by Sam, walked down the hall to the guest room. Danielle took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Now you're bringing in a woman to get it out of me?" Mr. Black laughed.

"So what do we have here, Jayne?" Danielle's voice and her stride were filled with confidence. "A few little boys who think they are tough, but deep down they are just crying for their mommies?"

"Hey don't be bringing my mum into this!" Roberts yelled. "She is the sweetest…"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's a peach." Danielle stood in front of Roberts. One foot was on top of his and she applied as much pressure as she could. It wasn't really a technique to get information, she just felt like doing it. "So why don't we finish this matter up so you can get home and see your mom before the breakfast hour?"

"Little Miss, stepping on my foot ain't going to get you anywhere." Roberts was surprised by how much pressure she could apply for being such a small girl. He couldn't let it show that he was in pain. Mr. Black would never let him forget it.

"So who do you boys work for?" Danielle's eyes shifted from Roberts and moved to Mr. Black.

"It doesn't concern you." Mr. Black responded.

Danielle smiled. "That's where you're wrong. It does concern me." A long pause of silence filled the room before she took a few steps back from the men and turned to Jayne. "The big one thinks you ain't much of a threat."

"That's what I've been thinkin' 'bout him. I ain't the one that's tied up, though." Jayne stroked Vera. "I _am_ the one with the gun."

Danielle paused in the doorway before leaving the room. "Mr. Black, thank you."

As she left the room, she heard Mr. Black mutter, "Stupid girl". Danielle knew she wasn't stupid. In fact she was quite smart. Smart enough to learn who was behind all this.

* * *

"So what's the plan, sir?" Zoe was still holding Wash's hand, but her eyes were focused on Mal.

"The plan is to find out who they are working for."

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Simon.

"Haven't gotten there yet, but I'm sure…"

Mal was cut off when Danielle and Sam walked into the room. "I've gotten there." Danielle smiled as all attention turned to her.

"You know who's behind this?" Mac asked surprised.

"The fellow's name is Niska."

Mal, Zoe, Simon, and Kaylee felt their hearts stop. "Excuse me?" Their response was almost in unison. They were filled with so much disbelief.

"The guy who hired those men is named Niska." Danielle looked at Mac. She didn't know why the crew seemed so unhappy. She thought they'd be glad to know who was behind this.

"But River said the guy was a brother's enemy. None of us know someone named Niska." Ryan looked back and forth between his brothers. He thought they knew almost everything about each other. Surely if one had an enemy named Niska they would have said something.

River was standing in the doorway. "Brothers aren't just blood." She looked towards Mal. "A captain can be a brother, too."

"We've come across Niska before." Mal began to say. "He ain't an easy man to work with."

"How's that?" Cole asked, concerned by the petrified look on his daughter's face.

"He captured the Cap'n and Wash and…" Kaylee eyes started to fill with tears. Simon stood behind her and pulled her into his arms. Simon couldn't remember ever having such a strong urge to wish death upon a man.

"And he ain't gonna be doin' no more harm to any of my crew." Mal turned to Zoe. "You gonna be okay for this one, Zoe?"

"Well Sir, I never did get a chance to officially give Niska a well deserved fuck you for hurting my husband. Now's as good a time as any." She looked down at Wash. He was still asleep and had a smile on his face. It was comforting knowing that a bullet couldn't drown out his happy dreams.

"I'm in." Simon said as he stepped towards Mal, awaiting direction. He left one hand on Kaylee's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Just tell me what I can do."

"Simon, I don't think…" As much as Mal got annoyed with the fact that Simon thinks too much, he wished on this occasion Simon was thinking. He knew the boy's heart was making his decisions, but this time his head needed to step in. Simon was a healer, not a fighter. Shooting a guy like Captain Donovan was one thing, but going into battle against Niska was a whole different world.

"Mal, he's after Kaylee. I'm not just going to stand around and do nothing." It was rare that Simon raised his voice to Mal, but it was also rare he had the desire to kill a man.

"And if you come along and get hurt who's going to be here to patch us up?"

"Mal…" Simon wasn't going to take no for an answer, but he saw the look on his future father-in-law's face.

"Your captain is right, Son." Cole's words were gentle, but firm. He knew Simon wasn't a fighter and even if he was, having a doctor around for the after effect was more valuable. "Mal will have more than enough help."

"Daddy you can't…" Kaylee was terrified of Niska, but even more so she was terrified of what might happen to those who went up against him.

"Kaylee, I can and I will." Cole gave Kaylee a look she knew all to well. It meant 'trust me'. Her daddy had given her that look many times growing up and Mal has given her that look many times since she's been on Serenity. Every time she's seen that look things have worked out. She'd have to trust in the past and hope the future would work out the same.

"Me too." Mac jumped in. "I'm going to help." Mac was exactly like his father in respect that he was eager and ready to take on anyone who threatened the family. Since he was a little boy he had a love for archery. He had exceptional aim. The older he got, the more he moved away from bows and arrows and the more he moved towards guns. It was his hobby and it could easily become his defense.

"Count me in." Ryan was filled with adrenaline. He was ready to fight just like his brother. His hobbies were consumed with a set of weights or hunting with his cousin, Bo. He took immense pride in his ability to hit moving targets.

"Maybe I should stay at home and be a lookout." Sam's voice was definitely not forceful. It wasn't that he was a coward, it was more that the only times he's ever been in a fight he's been on the losing end. He didn't think Niska sounded like the right target to try and end his losing spell.

"Sam…" Mac was going to give his brother a pep talk. Together, the Frye men could be unstoppable.

"Boys, lets think of a plan before we start deciding on the details." Cole had no idea what to expect, but whatever was waiting for them, he was going to make damn sure they were prepared.

* * *

Laney looked outside her bedroom window. It had been such an awful night. Every time she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep she just heard the gunshot. What if it had been her? The only thing that could make the night worse was seeing Bester tied up and laying in the trunk of a hover car parked outside the house.

"I told you to shut up." The man yelled. "Now, if I have to come back here and tell you again, I promise you I'm brining a bullet with your name on it."

She didn't mean to scream, but when she saw the gun it was a natural reaction. When the man's eyes looked up at the house, into her window, and fell upon her, she let out another shriek.

* * *

Upon hearing the screams, Mal and the Frye men went running towards Laney's room.

Mac was the first inside. "Laney, you okay?"

"Outside." She said softly pointing out the window. "Bester is being held hostage."

Mal really couldn't put into words how much Bester aggravated him. "I forgot about that."

"You knew he had Bester?" Laney was heartbroken. She was devastated of what might happen to him. What if he was hurt? What if he is killed? She couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"The other guys tried to bargain for him." Mal looked out the window and saw the third man. He looked about the size of Mr. Black, but the powdered sugar all over his shirt indicated he might have the intelligence of Roberts.

"And you didn't?" Laney's big brown eyes were filled with sadness. Mac held her against his chest, letting her tears moisten his shirt.

"Ryan, take your sister to Emma's room." Cole was ready for this to be over and he knew the sooner they made their move the sooner it would be.

Ryan nodded at his father and lead Laney out of the room.

"How are we going to find out where Niska is?" Cole turned to Mal hoping he had an idea.

"Those guys are loyal. It won't be easy getting it out of them." Mal was about to continue, but something just occurred to him. "How in the gorram hell did Dani get them to talk?"

"She didn't." Sam was in the room with Danielle the whole time. Not once did anyone say the name Niska, but she knew. He was more than confused, but after meeting River and having her rambles turn out to mean something, he started to believe. "They never said a thing. We walked into the room and a minute later we left."

"Son, what are you saying?"

"Dad, I think Dani looked into their thoughts. It's the only explanation."

"You're saying Dani is a reader?" Shock was the first thing that came over Mac shortly followed by paranoia. What if she was reading my thoughts? I wasn't thinking anything stupid, was I?

"If she's not a reader than she's one hell of a guesser." Sam sat down on Laney's bed. "I say we ask Dani to find out."

* * *

Kaylee wanted to be alone with Simon. She needed to talk to him. She looked over at Wash and feelings of guilt started to flow though her.

"Simon, can we go for a walk?"

"I don't think it's safe to go outside under the…"

"Not outside, just down the hall." She reached out her hand and it was slowly met with his.

They walked in silence until they reached the end of the hall. Kaylee opened up the nearby door and pulled her and Simon inside.

"Kaylee, why are we in a closet?" There wasn't much room for moving around inside the linen closet. It was filled with towels, blankets, pillows, and a variety of other things.

"I wanted some privacy." She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "I like small places. They make me feel safe."

He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss upon her head. "Baobei, you are safe. I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"It's my fault Wash got shot and it will be my fault if anything happens to Mal or my daddy or Mac or Sam…"

"Shhh…" He cupped her chin and lifted her face up at his. He placed a finger over her lips. "It's not your fault. Vincent was the one that got involved with Niska and Niska is just a tāmāde húndàn who…" Kaylee's giggles broke up his train of thought. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She smiled as she looked up at him, gazing into his soft blue eyes.

"Tell me." He said playfully sensing her mood had shifted.

"Just think it's funny, is all." She bit her bottom lip in attempt to keep any more giggles from seeping out.

"What is so funny?" His eyes looked into hers. They were twinkling back at him. The fear that was in them a few moments ago had been replaced with cheerfulness.

"Well, if you'd swear a little more often I might not think it's so ridiculously cute every time you do use a curse word."

Simon chuckled. "So you find me cute then?" He leaned down leaving little room between his mouth and hers.

"Ridiculously." She said before she covered his lips with hers.

* * *

"Dani" Mac said quietly. He didn't want to wake Wash. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." She got up from the other bed where her and River had been playing cards and stepped into the hallway.

"I need to ask you something."

"Ask away." She wasn't sure she wanted him to ask, but she knew he had to.

"How did you know it was Niska?"

"My Uncle says I'm special. Up until River he was the only one that knew. He thinks I'm gifted, but sometimes I think it's a curse. I try to forget about it, but on nights like this, I'm thankful I'm special."

"By special you mean a reader?"

"Nowhere near like River. I don't have visions of the future, but I can look into almost everyone's mind." She wanted badly to look into Mac's and know his reaction to this. She wanted to, but she didn't.

"Have you looked into my thoughts?" Mac knew this wasn't the time to ask, that there were more important things at hand, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Maybe once when we were in the den, but not since then. I really liked you and…"

He felt violated. His thoughts were private for a reason. "We need you to see if you can find out where Niska is." He turned his back to her and started walking down the hall. "Follow me." He said coldly.

* * *

"Zoe…"

She had drifted to sleep for a few minutes, but at the sound of his voice she instantly awoke. "Yes dear?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't think you're ready for the details yet. You just need to concentrate on getting better." She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm feeling better, but I think the drugs Simon gave me might be giving me some delusions."

"What kind of delusions?"

"I had a dream. It felt so real. I was laying here in bed and I heard Dani say Niska was the one after Kaylee."

Zoe's heart sank into her chest. "It wasn't a dream." She looked into his eyes. He had a somewhat gazed look, probably from the drugs. "Niska is behind this."

He didn't have to ask if Zoe was going to go after Niska. He knew Mal was and where Mal went Zoe went. That's the way things worked. "Promise me you'll leave him dead this time?"

"It's a promise." Zoe squeezed his hand and brushed her hand across his cheek. She couldn't let Niska hurt her husband again. Even if he was only indirectly responsible for it this time, she knew with Niska there would always be a next time.

* * *

Mac and Danielle walked into the guest room. Roberts was asleep and Mr. Black was starring at Jayne. He was probably sizing him up, planning a move. Whatever it was, it wouldn't work. Jayne would shoot him before he got the chance.

"The little girl came back." Mr. Black smiled. "Did you miss me, sweetheart?"

If it's one thing she hated it was old men who thought they were gods. "Missing you, no?" She walked over towards Jayne and pulled him into a kiss. "He's more my style."

She saw the look in Mac's eyes when she pulled away from Jayne. She didn't need to read his thoughts to know he was hurt. She was angry and kissing Jayne seemed like the right thing to do. But now, with the aftertaste of Jayne in her mouth, she desperately wished she had the gift of time travel.

"How do you guys like your accommodations?" Mac tried to push his hurt deep down inside. They were here because of Kaylee, nothing more.

"A little too bed and breakfast for my tastes. I prefer luxury over hospitality." Mr. Black remarked.

"So I guess the room isn't quite as nice as where your boss lives?" Mac paced back and forth across the room. He was waiting for Danielle to give him a signal she got what she needed.

"How many people is that captain of yours going to send in to try and get information out of me?" Mr. Black rolled his eyes. "He's obviously not as smart as I gave him credit for."

"He's even smarter." Danielle smirked. "Come on, Mac. These boys are useless." She walked out of the room, Mac right behind her, and Jayne remained, still baffled by the kiss.

* * *

"Kay…" Kaylee was a hard woman to pull away from. As much as he tried his lips kept finding a way back to hers. He had lost his self-control.

"Simon, relax." She whispered.

It was dark in the closet, but Simon could feel the warmth of her smile. "But we're in a closet in your parent's house and with everything that's…"

She covered his mouth with hers. Her tongue met his in delight. For a few minutes their tongues intertwined, both basking in the pleasure. As she pulled away from the kiss, she pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth. "Don't see anywhere it's written that we can't go rutting around a closet and after everything… I just need this. I need you. I need the way you make me feel." There was desperation in her voice. She longed to feel safe again.

Kaylee didn't need to continue. She had Simon the moment she began pulling her shirt over her head. He was only a man. He couldn't resist what was standing before him so desperately asking him for it. He kissed her again letting all the love he had inside for her flow into her, comforting her, warming her, making her feel safe, making her feel what she needed to feel.

* * *

"It's about two hours till sunrise. He's probably asleep." Mal said.

Katie Frye had been up making coffee and an early, early morning breakfast for the men. They would need their strength. She handed her husband a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Katie." He smiled. "How do we know once we take care of him there won't be someone else?"

"Niska is in charge. There's no one else." Mal said.

"You're sure of this?" Cole wanted to make sure every angle was covered. He didn't like surprises.

"Niska works alone. He hires a bunch of mercenaries to do his grunt work." Zoe hated leaving Wash's side, but River assured her she would sit right beside him until she came back. It was strange finding River comforting, but she figured if anyone knew what was going to happen it was River and by being near Wash's side she was sure if something bad was coming, she'd inform Wash.

"Cole, Zoe, and me should go in first. I'm sure they'll be a few men we'll need to take out. Jayne, Mac, Ryan, and Andrew you boys will back us up. Sam and Book you keep an eye on the knuckleheads upstairs."

"What about the one outside?" Book asked. Surely, they hadn't forgotten about Bester.

"We will take care of him on the way out. Send him upstairs with the other two and Bester can go home." Mal informed the Shepherd. "Any other questions or do we have a plan?" Mal looked around the table. No one spoke. "Good. We better get a move on it then." He took one last sip of coffee and a bite of toast. He was ready to take on his old enemy. This time Niska wouldn't be coming out alive.

* * *

Translations:

tāmāde húndàn - fucking bastard


	7. Chapter Seven

**Part Seven**

He didn't see it coming. The music was blaring, he was singing to the song in between bites of doughnut, and he didn't have a care in the world. That was his first mistake.

"Hey!" He screamed as Jayne pulled him out of the hover car.

"Hey yourself." Jayne grunted. "Got anymore of them doughnuts?"

"Take him upstairs with the other two." Mal ordered Jayne. "When you get back you can have a doughnut."

"Those are mine!" The man yelled.

"You've got several guns pointed at you and all your worried about are your doughnuts?" Zoe could hardly believer her ears. Surely Niska had to have more competent men working for him than this.

"I've been flying around for months. First time I've gotten to have anything other than protein."

"Well then," Mal began to speak, "Guess it's a mighty fine thing then that your last meal turned out to be something you enjoyed."

"Last meal?" His voice was panic-stricken.

"If you don't cooperate it will be."

"And how would you like me to cooperate?"

"How many men are with Niska?"

"Niska always has men around, maybe thirty or so." His eyes starred at the ground when he spoke. A clear sign he was lying.

"So he's got thirty men and yet he sends two of the stupidest I ever met to capture Kaylee?" Mal laughed for a second, but then an angered look appeared on his face. "Maybe you don't know what cooperation means."

"It means ya don't lie." Jayne provided.

"My mercenary's right." Mal took a step closer to the man. "You got a name?"

"They call me Bread."

Not one person could withstand from laughing.

"Any particular reason why?" Mal said as he managed to control his laughter.

"I go after the money—the bread."

"Oh well now it makes perfect sense. Jayne, why don't you escort Mr. Bread to his friends?"

* * *

"That was…" 

"Incredible." Kaylee was glowing. Simon didn't let a little thing like restrictive movement get in his way of showing her a good time.

"So, what do we do now?" His eyes looked down at her. They were filled with love and compassion.

"Stay here." She rested her head against his chest. "I like it here."

He smiled. "I never knew how much fun linen closets could be."

"I'm still impressed by how much fun doctors can be." She giggled.

* * *

Mal, Zoe, Jayne, Cole, Mac, Ryan, and Andrew were all just outside the docks. They stared at Niska's ship, which stood about fifty feet from where they were, hidden behind a patch of foliage. Two men were standing outside on the ramp. There were undoubtedly more men inside. 

"I'll go up first, say I got some business with Niska. Zoe and Cole you cover me. Any of them try somethin', make sure you shoot first. Once we take care of those two, Jayne and Mac make your way inside after us. Ryan and Andrew, the both of you stay out here. Use your judgment." Mal spoke softly and the others nodded in agreement with him.

_Mal rested his hand conveniently on his holstered gun. He held to a steady pace _as he walked up the ramp of Niska's ship. The two guards aimed their guns at him.

"I've got some business with Niska." Mal said.

"Don't know who you're talking about." The one man said. "I think you've got the wrong ship."

"The wrong ship? I don't see how that's possible. Mr. Black and his buddies Roberts and Bread assured me this is where I could find Niska."

The guard looked at each other. Both were confused. No one was dumb enough to sell out Niska. "I think you're mistaken." The one said. "I don't know those men."

"Hmm…" Mal raised his hand to his chin, rubbing it. "Maybe I should take a look inside anyways."

The guards were quick, but Mal and his crew were quicker. He pulled his gun out and dodged a bullet while Zoe took down one guard and Cole the other.

Mal motioned for Zoe and Cole to follow him inside.

Three men were waiting for them. The gun shots probably alerted the whole ship of their presence.

Ship, they were on a ship, Mal thought. Ships can fly away. That wouldn't be good. "We need to make sure this doesn't start to fly away." He turned to Zoe who nodded in response.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll get that covered." She shot at the first man. Down he fell.

Mal and Cole took care of the other two men as Jayne and Mac made their way inside the ship.

"You two," Mal pointed at Mac and Jayne. "Go with Zoe. Make sure this ship doesn't take off. Cole, let's find Niska." Mal headed down the first hallway in the ship. If memory served him right, it would lead him to the room he was tortured in. How he would love to torture Niska in that room. Hopefully, he'd get the chance.

* * *

Just like she had promised, River watched over Wash. He had finally been awake for longer than five minutes without falling back to sleep. 

"She will be fine." River's voice was firm. "Captain takes care of us."

"Yeah, the Captain does that, doesn't he?" Wash didn't mean to sound jealous, but the pain medication was rather good at making people express the truth.

"She loves you and the Captain. You are her husband. She's a friend—a sister even, but nothing more to the Captain. Different kind of love."

"I know you're right." He sighed. "After all, you are the brilliant one around here."

"I prefer genius extraordinaire." She smiled.

"Alright, genius extraordinaire River, how long have they been gone?"

"Only long enough to kill men, not enemies."

"Uh huh…"

* * *

Along the way to the torture room, Mal and Cole took down three more men. When they got inside the room they expected at least three more. Needless to say they were shocked to find the room empty. 

"Ain't no one here." Cole said.

"Thanks for cluing me in." Mal didn't mean to snap, especially not at Cole, but he was frustrated. "If Niska wasn't down this hall that means…"

"Zoe and my boy…"

"Māde!" Mal yelled as he went running out of the room and back down the hall to find the others.

* * *

Zoe's heart skipped a beat when she saw Niska and five men waiting for her in the cockpit. 

"Interfering with the girl's debt only creates liability for you, no?" Niska smiled. He had them outnumbered. "Take care of these before Captain Reynolds gets here." He said to his men. "I want him to myself."

"Sorry Niska, but Kaylee doesn't have a debt. We were just coming here to set things straight." Zoe told him.

"She's responsible for the death of Vincent Aarons, yes?"

"No. He is." Zoe pointed towards Jayne.

"Gôu pá" Jayne yelled at Zoe. "I ain't had nothin' to do with that!"

"Captain seems to think differently." Zoe turned to Mac. "You were there. Tell him."

Mac was just as confused about Zoe's actions as Jayne was, but he figured there had to be something to it. He'd play along. Hopefully he was making the right choice. "You gave him the gun. He shot himself." He managed to spit out. "You're responsible."

"Tāmāde húndàn!" Jayne was furious. The veins in his forehead were about to burst. If taking out those two didn't chance losing two of his own, he'd done it in a heart beat.

"All very interesting." Niska was amused by the crew turning on one another. Obviously this Kaylee was worth more than the silly looking fellow with the gun. "But I have to say no."

"No?" Zoe questioned. "He's responsible."

"Responsible for death yes, but Kaylee Frye is the reason he's responsible, no?"

Zoe wanted nothing more than to shoot Niska right then and there. She couldn't though. She needed to keep stalling until Mal showed up. Five against six was better odds than three against six.

* * *

"They've been in there awhile." Ryan turned to Andrew. "Mal said to use judgment." 

"And your judgment says we should go in there?" Andrew had never been in a situation like this before, but neither had Ryan. They had nothing to base their judgment on.

"My judgment says if we don't go in there and they all get killed, Kaylee is still a target." Ryan looked his brother-in-law in the eyes. "Ain't no guaranteeing they'd stop with Kaylee." His voice was intense. "No one messes with one of the Fryes' and gets away with it. That goes unsaid for the Lands, too. We're family. We look out for one another."

That made sense. "Let's go." Andrew said before quickly running towards the ship.

* * *

She opened up the door and screamed. She was startled. No one could blame her. With everything that was going on, when she saw the figures, she just assumed. She screamed again and reacted. She made a fist and swung. It was a perfect punch. When she heard the one she punched yell her name, the heat of the moment cooled. She was calm and she realized who the figures were. 

"Serves you right!" She yelled into the linen closet. "Kaylee Frye what if momma would have walked in on you?" She started laughing. The embarrassment on Simon's face was hilarious. "What if Mac would have walked in on you?" She turned her back to the closet so the two love birds inside could get dressed. "You wouldn't be gettin' married and you know why? Because Mac would have killed Simon."

"Nah, roughed him up a bit, but not killed." She glanced at Simon, smiling at him as she rubbed her abdomen. Her sister had one hell of a punch.

"Really then why haven't we ever seen Billy since Mac caught the two of you in the barn?"

"Because Billy moved."

"How convenient." She smirked. "Simon, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I realize a little more of that with every minute that passes." He was feeling slightly less embarrassed and slightly jealous of Billy, but one look at Kaylee's adoring eyes assured him he was the only one she looked at like that.

"I was going to take some pillows down to the den and put in a movie for all the kids. I'm sure they'd love to hangout with their Aunt Kaylee and Uncle Simon."

"Uncle?" He didn't think he said it out loud, but the look on the girl's faces indicated otherwise.

"Well you're just about an Uncle. Once you marry Kaylee you'll have eleven nieces and nephews."

"Eleven?" Kaylee was confused. Emma had three children, Becca, Trent, and Gabriella. Sam had four children, Sammy Jr., Colton, Nathan, and Angela-Lee. Ryan had two children, Rory and Ruthy, plus one more on the way. All together that made ten.

"I can't have just one boy, Kaylee. His sisters would torment him." She said playfully. "Hopefully in about six months odds will work out in his favor."

"Emma!" Kaylee exclaimed as she threw her arms around her big sister, offering a huge embrace. "How long were you gonna keep this a secret?"

"Well I thought news of a wedding took priority. After all, this will be my fourth child, but it's only your first wedding."

"First and last." Kaylee looked towards Simon, smiling. Her eyes locked on his. "With a lifetime of good stuff in between."

* * *

As soon as Mal walked into the cockpit his eyes fell on Niska. If the opportunity of a clear shot came up, he was taking it. 

"Captain Reynolds, good to see you, yes?" Niska smirked. He never did get to finish torturing Mal. There were so many more things he wanted to do. "I say you all put down your weapons and maybe I will be nice and let one or two of you go."

"Ain't happenin' that way Niska." Mal took a few steps forward, standing in front of Zoe and Jayne. "We're gonna have to come up with a different set of rules."

"This is my ship, yes? My ship. My rules."

"Then I guess we're just gonna have to be breakin' some rules."

"That is not a wise decision, Captain Reynolds."

"I ain't never said I was wise."

"Boys," Niska addressed his men. "Teach Captain Reynolds what happens when we disobey."

The man to the far right of Niska fired his gun.

"Chùsheng xai-jiao de xiang huo!" Jayne yelled as his left hand rushed to cover the fresh wound on his upper right arm. "He shot me!"

"Yes, Mr. Arnold did not do a very good job." Niska whined. "You are still standing."

Jayne started rambling hundreds of curse words in Chinese at Niska and his men. They stared at him, confused and annoyed. It was only going to be a matter of seconds before they put another bullet in him to get him to shut up.

Luckily Ryan and Andrew had impeccable timing. They came storming into the cockpit, firing away at open enemies.

The focus on Jayne was forgotten as the cockpit turned into a battlefield. It was shoot or be shot. The gun shots, the screams, the bangs, and the low visibility inside the cockpit, all played a part in keeping either side from really knowing who was winning.

Finally the last gun shot was fired.

"Perhaps, I misjudged you."

Niska's voice created the taste of vomit in Mal's mouth. He turned around and there was Niska standing right in front of him, gun aimed. "You're out numbered here. I'd rethink that if I were you." Mal's eyes wandered as far as they could without having to leave Niska. He saw Jayne down on the floor. He looked unconscious. He didn't see anyone else. He couldn't risk turning around to see how many were still with him. He wanted to kill Niska, he had one shot. He hoped his gun was carrying the bullet intended for Niska's end. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. His gun was jammed. "Māde!" So this is how it was all going to end, he thought.

_gunshot - Pause - gunshot, gunshot_

How in the gorram hell Niska could miss him standing only four feet away was a mystery to Mal. He opened his eyes. Niska wasn't in front of him anymore. He looked down. "Huh?"

* * *

Emma and Kaylee were going to make lunch for everyone in the kitchen. As soon as they left the room, the den had become a circus. Eight children were running around, screaming, laughing, playing, and carrying on. As for the ninth child, well she was too tiny to be at that chaotic stage yet. 

Simon held little six month old Angela-Lee in his arms. It felt good. Maybe one day he'd be sitting on this very couch with his own daughter in arms.

"Bet you never imagined you'd want this." Danielle said as she sat down next to Simon.

"What nine children?" Simon sounded a bit panicky. "I don't want nine children." His eyes followed them as they continued to run in circles. It was making him dizzy. "I don't think I could handle nine children."

"Not the children, Simon. This kind of life, a life made up of family and love, not of careers and loneliness."

"Do you want this type of life?" She was right about him. He never thought he'd want something so completely different than anything and everything he had ever known. He was glad he wanted this. He was glad he found Kaylee. And he was glad she could give him this someday in the future.

"There's something about being in the Frye house that feels right." Danielle looked down at the baby. She had her daddy's eyes, her mommy's nose, and her Uncle Mac's cute little dimples.

"Like this is how life was meant to be? Simple and filled with love and happiness?"

"You and I come from the same luxurious world, Simon Tam, and no matter how marvelous it was, we'd both never go back if it meant we'd have to leave where we are now." She laughed. "Could you imagine what our families would think of us?"

"So you and Mac…"

"I think I ruined that." She signed. "He knows that I'm different."

"Not different." Simon corrected her. "Special." He saw her blush. "And if Mac can't see that you're special, then maybe he's not who we both thought he was."

"You think he's massively handsome, too?" She laughed.

"No, I was going for the good guy angle." He chuckled. "Besides, if he's anything like his sister, he's not going to let one thing stop his pursuit of love."

Danielle smiled. It had been a long time since she had butterflies in her stomach. She forgot how good that could feel. She wasn't going to give up on Mac Frye. He was too special.

* * *

"Sorry Sir, but I made a promise to Wash that I wouldn't leave Niska alive." Zoe fired her gun at Niska's body once again. "Just needed to make sure he's really dead." 

"And his men?"

"All five of them dead." Mac walked towards Zoe and Mal. "I figure if there were anymore they would've been here by now."

"And you? Everyone's okay?" Mal's thoughts were processing slowly. He was in shock. Niska was finally dead. He was relieved. His little Kaylee was going to be fine. He turned around, eyes searching for his crew.

"Ryan's been shot and Jayne…" Cole began to say, but was interrupted by a loud grunt. "Jayne's been shot, too, but looks like he's going to be fine."

"Mal, you know you're bleeding, right?" Andrew saw the blood seeping through the back of Mal's shirt.

"Guess that's what that feeling is." Mal reached his hand around to his back, feeling the wound. "I thought…" His mind was going blank. "I thought…"

"It's okay, Sir. You can think later. Let's get everyone back to the Fryes'. Simon's got some work to do."

* * *

Translations: 

Māde -fuck!

gôu pà- bullshit!

tāmāde húndàn - fucking bastard!

chùsheng xai-jiao de xiang huo - animal fucking bastard


	8. Chapter Eight

Authors Notes: I would like to give a shout out to a fellow Firefly Fanfic writer, Reginaroadie. If you're familiar with his fanfic, you might remember his character Shooter from "The Serenity Gig". He's allowed me to use that character, so hopefully when I put my spin onto things I've done him justice. In addition to the inspiration I got from reading his story, he offered a lot of creative feedback to my ideas for Past, Present, & Future. So, I just wanted to say THANKS!

**Part Eight **

It had been a long day for Simon Tam. He'd patched up five bullet wounds and tended to dozens of other nicks and gashes incurred by the crew and Kaylee's family. The room he and Kaylee had slept in less than twenty-four hours ago had been instantly transformed into an infirmary.

Wash had been feeling better, but Simon still didn't want him moving around. Zoe had cuddled up beside him as he slept. Smiles were on both their faces, but hers was extra bright. The darkness of the past that had stepped back into their lives last night was dead. She made sure of it. She made sure her future, their future, would be free of one, Adelai Niska.

Mal and Jayne were both still asleep. Simon figured it would be another few hours before they woke up. That was a good thing considering there was a shortage of beds. He had no choice but to put Mal and Jayne in the same bed once he finished fixing them up. He doesn't expect either one of them would be too happy waking up next to the other. Simon hoped when they did wake up that they'd both be too drugged to care or at least too drugged to take it out on him.

Ryan however was still flowing with adrenaline. He was so excited about getting shot. It was a small bullet wound in his right leg. He wanted to make sure it would scar so he'd have an illustration to go along with his exciting story. His wife, Ruby, smiled as she listened to her husband's remembrance of the morning's events, but Simon could tell she was worried sick on the inside. He knew how she felt.

Simon stepped out of the room and into the hallway. He finally had a moment to relax. He needed a moment to relax. Seeing Kaylee's face waiting for him in the hall was all he needed to unwind.

"Hey." He smiled and walked towards her, immediately flinging his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Is…" Kaylee bit her bottom lip. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Everyone is going to be fine." Simon assured her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"So Cap'n…"

"Mal's going to be fine. It's not the first time he's been shot and I'd be surprised if it was the last. A little bit of sleep and some rest and he'll be as good as new." He cupped Kaylee's chin in his hand. "Speaking of things being new, our engagement… I was just…"

Kaylee's heart sank into her chest. She was terrified. She thought he wanted out. Her family, the crew, Niska, it was all just too much. Things were moving too fast for Simon. Her eyes began to water.

"…I was just wondering if you wanted to take a lot of time and bask in the newness of our engagement or if you'd rather be basking in the newness of our marriage."

"Shenme?" She was confused. That was not what she had expected him to ask. What did he ask exactly?

"Marriage is in our future, but I don't want to wait until the future. I want to make it our present." His eyes gazed into hers. The love in his was mirrored in hers. "If it's not too fast, I'd like to get married as soon as possible."

Tears streamed from Kaylee's eyes, but they were good tears. They were happy tears. He wanted this just as much as she did. She felt silly for ever thinking otherwise. "Is Saturday soon enough?" She said softly before raising her mouth to his.

* * *

"What are we going to do with them?" Mac turned to his father.

"I think Mal is going to want a say in the matter." Cole sat down on his favorite chair in the den. "I don't imagine they'll be too happy to find out their boss is dead."

"They shouldn't have come after Kaylee." Mac folded his arms across his chest as he stood in front of his father. "Whatever happens, they deserve it."

"I don't like the fact that they came after Kaylee any more than you do, but it ain't our place to say what they do and do not deserve."

"Since when have you become…"

Cole stopped Mac in the midst of his sentence. "Mac, I'm an old man. I've wised up in my years. Things have a way of working out. Mr. Black and his men will get what they deserve. It's just not us who should decide what they deserve."

"I hope Mal wakes up soon." Mac was frustrated. He wanted nothing more than to seal the fate of those men. "I can't take those men being in this house."

* * *

Danielle Erin Blake was always up for a challenge. When Kaylee told her she wanted to get married in three days she didn't panic. Three days to plan an entire wedding could be done. She'd just get some backup.

"Okay, ladies." Danielle had Kaylee, Emma, Inara, Molly, and Ruby all sitting around the breakfast table. "We have a lot of work to do and little time to do it. The wedding gown makes the ceremony so Kaylee and I are going to New Saskatchewan for some shopping. Emma I've made a list of various things that need to get done." She handed her the list.

"Wow, this is a lot." Emma said as her eyes ran up and down the paper, skimming through the tasks.

"Delegate as you see fit." Danielle told her.

* * *

Simon was checking over his room full of patients as Mal woke up.

To Mal's surprise, somebody was spooning him. "Who in the gorram hell…" He was groggy as he turned over and saw it was Jayne. "So this is hell."

Simon nervously cleared his throat before he spoke. "There was a shortage of beds."

Mal looked around for a minute, trying to focus in on where the voice was coming from. "Doc, next time there's a shortage of beds, just let me die." He pushed Jayne over, giving himself room to move around.

"I wouldn't move." Simon knew reasoning with Mal was useless, but he'd still do it anyway. "You don't want to pull out your stitches."

"How's Kaylee?" Memories of the early morning were surfacing on Mal's mind. "Does she know she's safe now?"

"She knows. She's very relieved that you all are okay." Simon and Mal had few heartfelt moments, but he felt this one coming on. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Mal mumbled.

"I thought a proper thank you was well deserved for keeping her safe."

"No one messes with one of my crew." The way Mal looked at him when he said 'crew' made Simon feel reassured once again that he was part of that crew. "Besides, it'd be hell finding another mechanic." Mal hated heartfelt moments. Breaking them up was always his first priority.

"Speaking of mechanics, whatever happened to Bester?" Ryan had woken from his nap and overheard the last part of their conversation.

* * *

As soon as Kaylee and Danielle arrived on New Saskatchewan they headed for Main Street to do some shopping.

"This is the best little boutique in this part of the 'verse." Danielle said as they approached a small dress shop called, Sax. "Shall we?" She pointed towards the doorway and an eager Kaylee walked inside.

"Wow, these dresses are so…"

"Not these." Danielle smiled. "I've got my connections."

A tall blonde woman came running towards them. "Dani!"

Danielle hugged the woman. "Sandi, it's been too long." She pulled away from the hug and introduced Kaylee. "Sandi, I'd like you to meet Kaylee. Kaylee, I'd like you to meet my best friend since forever, Sandi."

"Hey" Kaylee said. "So you've known each other long?"

"I was the maid's daughter at the Blake's estate." Sandi was eyeing up Kaylee, trying to decide on the perfect dress to match her body type. "So I lived in her house with my mom."

"Living translates mostly into sneaking out and getting into trouble." Danielle joked.

Sandi rolled her eyes and laughed at Danielle's remark. "I've got the perfect dress for you." She took Kaylee's hand and started pulling her towards the back of the shop. "What do you think of this?" She asked Kaylee as she held up the dress.

The dress was beautiful. It was a strapless white gown, A-line style, with beaded embroidery on the bodice and train. "It's so… Can I try it on?" Kaylee could barely contain her excitement.

"Darling, that's why you're here!" Sandi smiled as she handed the dress to Kaylee. "The fitting room is right over there. While you're trying that on I'll find a perfect veil and shoes to match."

"And I'll find the perfect garter." Danielle added as all three girls took off in separate directions across the boutique.

* * *

Upstairs in the guest room of the Frye house sat Mr. Black and his two accomplices. Sam and the Shepherd sat in the room with them, watching them.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Mr. Black directed his question towards Book. He didn't think very much of Sam. Especially since the boy was asleep.

"That's not my decision." No matter what the situation, Book was always calm and collected. He'd known Mal and the others had returned, and had lately learned Mal was unconscious. Book knew these men's fates would be properly decided by Mal, thus was prepared to wait for the captain's revival.

"How does a Shepherd end up with a bunch of criminals?"

"There are no criminals, Mr. Black. There are only people. Good people and bad people."

"And you really think you're with the good?"

"Thinking is merely part of a theory. Knowledge is fact. It is a fact that I work for the good."

"You've got one fucked up perception of good for a Shepherd."

Book glanced over at Sam. He was still taking his turn sleeping. He was snoring so loudly, Book doubted he'd wake up if he heard a gunshot. "Calling myself Shepherd is no different than calling yourself Mr. Black."

* * *

Kaylee and Danielle left the boutique and went their separate ways. Danielle was off to find the perfect flutes for the toasts and Kaylee was off to find a wedding gift for Simon.

As Kaylee walked south along Main Street, her attention was taken by a commotion in front of a pawn shop. From what she could see, a man, whom she guessed was the owner, was throwing a younger man outside into the street. Angered, the owner was cursing up a storm in Chinese.

"Gôushî bùrú, good for nothing boy!" The owner yelled. "Stay away from my little Sharla!"

"Gûnkāi! I was just trying to make the bridesmaid feel a little less lonely."

"You'll never work on this planet again!" The owner walked back inside his shop, slamming the door behind him and muttering even more insults in Chinese.

The young man rebutted with a few Chinese sayings of his own before turning around and heading down the street.

Kaylee couldn't believe her eyes. "Lucas?" She said his name almost too quiet for him to hear. She was unsure. Could it be him?

"Kaylee!" He called back at her. He was just as surprised as she. It had been years since he'd seen her.

They exchanged a hug and a few pleasantries, but Kaylee was going to burst if she didn't ask. "What was that about?"

"What? You mean the store thing?" He said very calm and collected. "Not everyone like's my style." His tough guy, bad ass attitude transpired through his smile.

"Can I buy you lunch?"

Kaylee's chipper voice, big hazel eyes, and shinning smile were just as he had remembered. Lucas, better known as Shooter, wasn't the type of guy to pass on a free meal. "You can do anything you want with me." He grinned.

* * *

Six year old Sammy Jr. was old enough and smart enough to realize something was going on. Whenever the grownups acted weird it meant something. He wasn't sure what it meant this time, but he knew his Uncle Ryan was easily manipulated.

He walked into the ready-made infirmary with his chess set. To his disappointment, his Uncle Ryan wasn't there.

"Aww, man." Sammy Jr. said disappointedly as he sat on the empty bed.

"Problems, kid?"

Sammy Jr. looked up and across the room. There was the mercenary Jayne. He smiled. Perhaps, he wasn't out of luck just yet. "I thought my Uncle Ryan would want to play." He frowned. "He ain't here, so I'm all alone." He let out a soft whimper.

Jayne hated crying. He didn't want the boy to cry. Reluctantly, he asked, "What game you got?"

Yes. Sammy Jr. thought to himself. "Chess. Wanna play?"

"Can't say I've really played it. Ain't very good at those kind of games."

"I'll teach you." Sammy Jr. hopped off the bed and moved over towards Jayne. "It's simple once you know the rules."

Soon they were halfway through the game. Sammy Jr. was going easy on Jayne. He figured the more Jayne thought he was winning, the more he'd tell.

"So how'd ya get hurt?" Sammy Jr. asked.

"Huh?" Jayne grunted. He was trying to concentrate on his next move. "Wasn't nuttin'." Jayne moved his queen.

"Don't look like nothin'." Right then and there, Sammy Jr. could have captured Jayne's queen. He had made a fatal move, but Sammy Jr. wasn't going to punish him for it. He deliberately moved one of his pawns so that Jayne would capture it.

A devilish smile grew on Jayne's face as Sammy Jr. made his move. The kid wasn't so smart, Jayne thought. "Some guys messin' with your sis." He captured the white pawn. "Ain't gonna be messin' with her anymore."

"And the men in the guest room?" He made his move, setting Jayne up to capture yet another one of his pawns.

"Ain't heard what we gonna do with them yet." Jayne was loving this game. Sammy Jr.'s pawns were becoming scarce across the board.

"But they're bad men who tried to hurt Aunt Kaylee?" He had two pawns left. He wasn't concerned. He knew the pawns were just that, pawns. In the end, his queen would rise and conquer Jayne's king.

"Yep." Jayne smiled as he captured yet another pawn. "Don't worry 'bout yer Aunt Kaylee. She ain't never gonna be hurt long as she's with Mal."

"Promise?" Sammy Jr. guided his last pawn into harms way.

"Promise." Jayne said as he captured the final white pawn. "Your Aunt got more people lookin' out for her than most. Even the Doc, would give his own life to let her live. Ain't no one who wouldn't."

Sammy Jr. had gotten all the information he needed. The whole game he had Jayne focused on capturing his pawns. Jayne never even bothered to protect his king. He had no idea Sammy Jr.'s other pieces had it in check. He didn't even know why the kid had said 'check' so many times. Now it was Sammy's final move. "Checkmate." He said as his queen triumphed. He bounced up off the bed smiling. "Fun game, Mr. Jayne."

* * *

Danielle had walked off Main Street. She followed a little dirt road and some grubby old signs leading her to the flea market. She browsed the few tables. Nothing there was much of anything. It wasn't surprising. New Saskatchewan wasn't much of a planet. It was very similar to Kaylee's home planet actually. There wasn't much but farming and the simple life. Sandi's little shop seemed to be the only thing with any class on the whole prairie planet.

Danielle hated the fact she could be so stuck up. She wanted to blame it on the twenty-six years living on Core planets such as Royalton and Noble, but she knew people could change. Regardless of her upbringing, she couldn't let it affect her current behavior.

She stumbled across a small broken heart charm. One half of the heart had the initial 'M' and the other half had the initial 'D'. On the back of each of the halves was the inscription, 'The past, the present, the future: No matter what time, you'll always have a piece of mine'. As cheesy as the words may have been, they touched her heart.

She purchased the charm and headed back up the dirt road to Main Street. The alterations on Kaylee's dress should be finished. Maybe while Kaylee was trying it on again she could browse Sandi's shop for two platinum chains.

* * *

Against Simon's wishes, Mal left the ready-made infirmary and headed downstairs to the den.

"Feeling better?" Cole asked as Mal came walking into the room.

"I'll feel better once the rest of Niska's men are out of this house." Mal sat down on the couch.

"Me too," said Mac. "What do you want to do with them?"

"Not rightly sure at the moment." Mal leaned his head against the back of the couch. He was still very groggy from the drugs. "They ain't the only problem."

"What do you mean?" Cole was exhausted. He really didn't want to know anything else was wrong.

"Bester." Saying the name didn't make him feel sick like saying the name Niska, but he still didn't care for it. "Did anyone let him out of the trunk?"

Silence fell over the den.

Several long minutes later, Mac was the first to speak. "Do we have to let him out?"

"Son, your sister cares a great deal for that boy." Cole didn't think the best of the lad, but he wanted to see his daughter happy.

"I don't think he'll stick around after all this." Mal said to Mac.

"That's what I'm worried about." Mac sighed. "Laney doesn't deserve a broken heart. Bester deserves a kick in the ass."

Cole began to speak, but was interrupted by Mal. "I don't like him no more than you, Mac, but being a big brother means having to do things you don't agree with because it makes them happy."

"Things were a lot easier when they were little." Mac got up from his chair and headed towards the kitchen. "When she was little I could get her some candy and all would be sweet again." He sighed. "Now I have to let some idiot out of a trunk."

"You're a good boy." Cole said proudly to his son.

* * *

Kaylee and Shooter found a quaint little sandwich shop not too far down Main Street. They had been at the shop for almost an hour catching up on old times. Unlike her most recent encounters, some people from the past were nice to see again.

"It's a funny thing, you saying that you videotape weddings. If you're looking for work, I actually know someone who's getting married." Kaylee was all smiles.

"Really? Who?"

"Me." Kaylee was beaming so bright it was a wonder Shooter didn't need sunglasses. She loved telling anyone and everyone the news of her upcoming wedding.

Shooter exclaimed. "You! Kaylee? Miss Crush on Every Shirtless Guy Except for Me. You're about to tie the knot?"

She laughed and began to tell Shooter about Simon. Before their conversation was over, Kaylee had found herself someone to videograph the wedding.

* * *

Translations:

Shenme -what?

gôushî bùrú - lower than dogshit/lowest of the low

gûnkāi fuck -off!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Part Nine**

The day before the wedding was chaos. Danielle had transformed into a sergeant, barking orders at her regime.

"Jayne, I know you've been shot and all, but that was days ago." Danielle said very calmly. "I NEED YOU TO FOCUS!" She said not so calmly. "I could have hired a chimp to set up the chairs, but I thought you could handle it." She pulled the chair out of Jayne's hands. "Clearly I was wrong."

"Everybody always yells at me." Jayne grumbled.

"That's because you usually deserve a good yellin' at." Mal had walked up behind Jayne. "I think the bride-to-be needs to see you." He told Danielle.

"Mal, do you think you can manage the task of setting up chairs in an actual line instead of scattering them about wherever you please?" Danielle smiled at Mal, but her eyes focused on Jayne. "Obviously, the task calls for someone of great intelligence."

"My, my, Danielle Blake, I never pegged you for quite the…"

Jayne wanted nothing more than to finish Mal's sentence. Danielle didn't let him. "Jayne Cobb if you want to live to see the sunset you better keep that trap of yours shut."

"I'll handle things." Mal assured her. "Go see to Kaylee."

Danielle stormed off towards the Frye house, making sure to bump hard into Jayne as she passed by him.

* * *

Simon was sitting in the small office of the Frye home thinking of his vows. He tore another piece of paper out of his notebook, crumpled it up, and tossed it in the trashcan.

"Feelings don't come from the mind." River stood in the doorway of the office. "They come from the heart." She walked into the room and draped her arms over her big brother's shoulders.

"River, it seems like I've barely seen you these last couple of days." He hugged her arms. "Where have you been hiding out?"

"Here, there, and everywhere."

"I'm sorry if I'm being ignoring you recently."

"No need for apologizes. I am fine. I like it here." River smiled.

"Kaylee does have a nice family."

"Just nice?" Now it was Mac who was standing in the doorway. "I figured we'd at least rank as very nice." He joked.

"Now you'll know what its like to have a big brother." River kissed Simon's cheek and skipped passed Mac. "They are highly overrated." Giggles followed River out the door.

"So River and you are close?" Mac chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. She's been through a lot recently." Simon paused. He'd been so busy dealing with the aftermath of Niska and the wedding that he hadn't even thought about River's treatments. "I've been trying to help her."

"Sometimes you can't help them."

"What do you mean?" He hadn't really helped her these last few days and she seemed better than ever. The medication must still be going strong. She's improving. No nightmares, no panic attacks, nothing.

"Simon, take my advice. I've had three little sisters and each one was the same. You teach them how to ride a bike, help them with homework, scare off any boys that come around, but the day comes when you can't help them anymore. They grow up and suddenly are more independent than ever before."

"I don't think River is quite at that level."

"I didn't think Kaylee was either. Emma was easy. She met Andrew and after a few long talks with him, I knew it was okay to step back. She had grownup. The day I thought of Laney as grown up was two summers ago. Our dad had a heart attack while me and my brothers were out of town on a camping trip. Emma and Andrew were in the hospital already. Little Trent was making his way into the world. Mom was hysterical and Kaylee was off on Serenity, pretty much unreachable at the moment. Laney stepped up to the plate. She didn't cry and get scared like I would have thought. She was remarkable. She held it together. She was the rock the family needed at that moment."

"And Kaylee?"

"Kaylee is where I went wrong. I never saw her as being grown up. Maybe I never wanted to see her that way. She was a brat, but she was my baby sister. Before I knew it she was takin' a job aboard some ship." He paused, reflecting on the day she left. "I always thought she felt like she had to leave for anyone to ever think she was grown up."

"There's a lesson to your story, isn't there?"

"From what I hear you're a smart guy. I'm sure you don't need me to spell it out for you." Mac's voice took a serious tone. "Just don't hang on so much that the only way she feels like she can break free is by doing something radical."

"Thank you, Mac."

"Just keep my sister happy. That's all the thanks I need." He headed towards the door, but before he exited the room he left Simon with one final remark. "The 'verse is full of people, but there's only one Kaylee. No one else even comes close."

* * *

Kaylee was pacing back and forth across her room. She was panicking.

_knock, knock_

"Did you need me Kaylee?" Danielle asked as she walked into Kaylee's room.

"I need blue." Kaylee exclaimed.

"Who is blue?" Danielle asked, confused.

"My something old is my barrette I used to wear as a little girl. 'Nara was going to put it in my hair. My something new is this bracelet Molly and Ruby gave me. My something borrowed is this locket that Emma wore on her wedding day, but I don't have anything blue."

"Okay, don't panic." Danielle thought for a minute. "Let me do my thing. I promise you that by the end of the night you will have your something blue."

* * *

Shooter was walking around the backyard trying to get a feel of where everything was going to be set up and which locations would make the best backgrounds for the monologues with Kaylee's family and friends.

"Need any help?" Wash was always a fan of making videos. He tried to convince Zoe to star in one of their own, but he needed to do a little more convincing on that one.

"Do you know how to work a camera?" Shooter didn't bother to look up at Wash. He was too busy looking through the viewfinder of his camera, making sure all the settings were precise.

"I think I can handle it." Wash stretched out his arms, creating a box with his hands, peering through it.

Shooter looked over towards Wash. "What in the gorram hell are you doing?"

"Seeing the scene."

"Amateurs." Shooter muttered as he reached into his bag. "This is Beth. Treat her nice." He handed Wash one of his cameras.

"She's a sexy little thing. All them buttons." Wash joked. Shooter didn't look amused.

"Is this a joke to you? I'm trying to capture the beauty in Kaylee's wedding. I'm not going to let you screw it up." He was frustrated. "Now go stand over there. Your job will be to keep the camera on the bride."

Jayne was passing through, trying to find a place to hide from Danielle. He was convinced she was going to kill him.

"You, come here." Shooter yelled at Jayne. "You do what he does, only at the opposite angle. Your job will be to focus on the groom." He pulled out another camera from his bag. "Got all that? Good. This is Carrie." He handed Jayne the camera. "Treat her right." Shooter headed down the aisle, not giving Jayne a chance to respond to anything. "And try not to shake them so much!" He yelled back at the guys. "This is art, not crap."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jayne turned to Wash, more confused than ever. He was second guessing leaving Danielle. She yelled, but at least she was pretty.

"Just do what I do." Wash said with confidence. "Not everything I do though. I don't think Zoe would like you neckin' on her too much."

* * *

Danielle had Kaylee's brother-in-law and all her sister-in-laws lined up against the side of the house.

"Okay, as the sibling-in-laws you will be required to perform a variety of tasks. First, Andrew as the only male here, I will need you to be an usher. Find Wash and Kaylee's cousin, Bo, and tell them they are ushers, too." She stared at him for a minute. "If you have no questions, you are dismissed."

"Find Wash and Bo, I can do that." Andrew repeated before quickly leaving the others. Danielle was definitely a drill sergeant.

"Molly and Ruby, I need the both of you to be in charge of catering." The girl's faces looked shocked, as if it was an impossible task. "I've already spoke to Mrs. Frye about a menu and she thinks it can be done with the right help. You two ladies and whoever else you can find are the help." She stared at the girls for a minute. Their faces were blank. "Well, if there are no questions, get to work!"

"Let's go find, mom." Molly took Ruby's hand and led her into the Frye house.

"I didn't know you were so demanding?"

That voice made her soften. For the first time in the past two days she felt unwound. "Mac, I didn't hear you walk up."

"It's hard to hear when you're bossin' others around."

She blushed, embarrassed for a minute, but soon became angered. "If you're going to insult me…"

"No, no…" Mac took a few steps closer to her. "I like an aggressive woman. She knows what she wants and she goes after it."

Her frown was quickly turned around and she was blushing again. "Well there's something that I want, but I'm not sure if I can have it."

"Why don't you just try taking it?"

"Just like that? I shouldn't think about the consequences?"

"Funny, you struck me as an action taker, not a thinker."

She stopped thinking. She took action. Her lips found their way to his.

Minutes later Mac pulled his lips away. "See if you'd never have tried taking it, you never would have known how sweet the reward was."

"We think highly of ourselves." Danielle said playfully.

"The Frye's are an egotistical bunch." He kissed her again. This time more aggressively and passionately than their first. "You'd fit right in."

* * *

Kaylee had stepped outside to get some fresh air when she was bombarded by Wash.

"I've got the perfect wedding present for you." Wash was grinning from ear to ear.

"Aww, Wash, you don't have to get me anything. Just being here is enough." Kaylee said sweetly.

"I don't think you want this, Kaylee." Zoe wrapped her arm around her husband's waist.

"Don't want what?" Kaylee was curious.

"Let me show you." Wash said as he stepped a few feet back from Zoe, giving himself ample room to perform. He cleared his throat and began to sing. "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing/ Watch you smile while you are sleeping/ While you're far away dreaming/ I could spend my life in this sweet surrender/ I could stay lost in this moment forever/ Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"

"HUSBAND!" Zoe yelled. "I think she's heard enough."

"What did you think Kaylee?" Wash was all smiles. "I'd like to sing it at your wedding."

Kaylee didn't know what to say. She loved Wash like a brother. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She hated lying, but the truth was nails on a chalk board might have sounded better. "Wash, that was…"

"Wow, you have a very unique singing voice Wash." Danielle had come running over when she heard the singing. It was all too familiar. Many of her past clients had family members who thought it would be a wonderful gesture to sing at their relatives wedding. She'd become very good at persuading them otherwise.

"There you are." Shooter had heard the singing and walked over to find out what it was about.

"Lucas…" Kaylee wanted to say something, anything to get the topic of conversation off of Wash's singing.

"Wash didn't I ask you to get a few things set up for me?" Shooter interrupted her.

"He doesn't have time to set things up for you. He is working for me." Danielle said assertively.

"Whatever, ma'am, he's mine."

"Who are you calling ma'am?" Danielle was flustered. "I am the wedding planner. That means I am in charge. You are a mere worker bee who I can choose to fire."

"And you'll find another videographer where?" He joked.

"You're actually friends with this guy?" Danielle asked Kaylee.

"He's very nice. He's just a bit edgy." Kaylee replied.

"I don't deal with edgy." Danielle pointed her finger in Shooter's face. "You want, Wash, fine, but don't be interfering with anymore of the wedding plans. If anything goes wrong I will have your head." Normally, that tone of voice would have made anybody squirm.

However, Shooter wasn't normal or just anybody. "You'd like my head, wouldn't you darling?"

"Agh!" Danielle screamed as she walked off, pushing Shooter out of her way.

* * *

The sun was setting. The long day was finally over. Well almost. Danielle knocked on the door to Kaylee's room.

"Come in." Kaylee shouted, giggling in the background.

"I told you I'd find your something blue by sunset." Danielle held up the baby blue colored, lace teddy.

"Wow." Simon said as he stepped out of the closet, eying the lingerie.

"Do I want to know why Simon was in the closet?" Danielle asked Kaylee.

"I thought you might be Mac." Kaylee laughed.

"With any luck your brother will be coming to my room." Danielle grinned.

"Dani!" Kaylee squealed. "What happened between you and Mac?"

"I'd rather discuss the question of what's going to happen between me and Mac, but I don't have enough time to tell the story, take a cold shower, and get some sleep in before tomorrow."

"So you've been kissin' him?"

"That obvious?" Danielle laughed.

"If this is going to be one of those girl conversations…" Simon was beginning to feel awkward.

"I was just leaving." Danielle smiled. "Now, as much fun as it may seem, Kaylee Frye you are not allowed to wear that until tomorrow. And you Mr. Tam, you need to make sure to be out of this room by six and stay away from Kaylee until the magical moment, dong ma?"

* * *

It was an hour before the wedding. Kaylee was sitting in her room. Inara was styling her hair and doing her makeup. Katie and Emma were both teary eyed.

"If you cry you're just going to make me cry." Kaylee whined. "I don't want puffy eyes before I get married."

"Sorry, Kaylee." Emma handed her mom a tissue. "It's just that my little sister is getting married today."

"And my baby girl." Katie added.

"Gettin' married ain't going to change nothin'. I'll still be a sister and a daughter."

Emma was thinking back to her wedding day. Kaylee had gotten upset with her because she'd be moving out and leaving her all alone in the house with Laney. After realizing what it was like to have her own room once Emma moved out, Kaylee was no longer upset. "Well, I guess I don't need to give you the big sister sex talk." Emma smiled. "Besides, from what I can tell you and Simon don't have any problems in the area other than picking proper locations."

"Emma!" Kaylee squealed.

"Proper locations?" Katie questioned with a motherly tone.

Kaylee turned red in embarrassment. Emma and Inara laughed.

* * *

Simon was in his room getting ready. He was wearing a jet black suit, white button up shirt, a lavender vest, and a lavender tie. Danielle had insisted his vest and tie color match the colors of the wedding. But why purple, he asked himself as he struggled with tying the tie.

"Nervous?" Mal figured tying a tie was second nature to Simon. If he was having problems with that, he definitely had a lot on his mind. He walked over towards Simon and began tying it himself.

"Thanks, Mal." Simon felt another one of those heartfelt moments coming on. "Thanks for being my best man, for letting me stay on Serenity, and for putting up with me and my sister all this time."

This time Mal wasn't going to break the moment so quickly. He had something he wanted to say to Simon. "Thank you." He wasn't big on words.

"Why are you thanking me?" Simon looked puzzled.

"Kaylee is the type of girl who deserves the very best. Now I ain't always thought the very best meant Simon Tam, but you surprised me." Mal's tone was very sincere. "I'm glad you're one of the crew. Pain in the ass, and all, you've added something to us." He finished tying the tie and took a step back, his hand on Simon's shoulder. "Kaylee's family to me. You marrying Kaylee makes you family." He hated these moments. "What I'm tryin' to say is you are family to me." And he quickly put an end to the moment. "You're the gorram smartass little brother I never wanted."

_knock, knock_

"Hey, Simon." Mac said as he walked into the room followed by his brothers.

"As Kaylee's brothers there's something we wanted to say." Ryan said.

"While, I've made it clear if you ever hurt her you will be punished." Mac said. "We wanted to make it clear that as far as some guy taking our little sister away…"

"Technically, she's been away. Mal took her." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was different." Ryan responded.

"How?" Sam argued back.

"What my brothers and I are trying to say is, if Kaylee can't be here with us, there ain't no place we'd rather have her be than with you." Mac said.

"Welcome to the family." Ryan said pulling Simon into a hug. Mac, Sam, and Mal took the more masculine route and just gave Simon a good, old-fashioned pat on the back.

* * *

Kaylee was exiting her room when Mal grabbed her arm. "Meimei, got a second."

"Always for my Captain." She smiled.

"You know your Captain isn't big on heartfelt moments, but I wanted to say something." He paused, thinking of how he wanted to word things. "You're the little sister I never had. A part of me feels like I'm losing you today."

"Aww, Cap'n…"

"Let me finish Kaylee." He said softly. "Just 'cause you're marrying Simon doesn't mean I'm going to stop acting like your big brother. I'm always going to look out for you. I'm always going to protect you. I love you, meimei."

"I love you, too, Cap'n." Today was going to be an emotional day for Kaylee. Mal was responsible for striking the first tear. "Ain't going nowhere. Just found someone to hang out with while stayin' put." She wrapped her arms around Mal, squeezing him tight.

* * *

The guests were in their seats. Shepherd Book was standing underneath an archway of roses. Simon was standing, filled with anticipation, to his left. Katie Frye was sitting in the front row. The ceremony hadn't even begun, but she already had a hand full of tissues. The music began to play.

The guests turned around in their seats to see the beginning of the wedding march. First down the aisle came the flower girls. Becca and Ruthy looked adorable in their little white dresses. The lavender ribbon that wrapped around the waist of the dresses added a simple touch of elegance. The girls tossed orchid petals out of their little straw baskets, also accented with a lavender ribbon, as they began the parade down the pearl colored carpet.

The next to come strolling down the walkway was the best man and the maid of honor.

"You've dreamed about walking down the aisle with me, haven't you?" Mal whispered, grinning.

"Perhaps, you're the one that's been dreaming." Inara's magnificent smile shined as her and Mal strolled down the carpet together.

"If all women looked as beautiful as you in my dreams, I'd never wake up."

Inara had no response. She just continued walking down the pearl colored carpet, arm in arm with Mal, bouquet in hand, and blushing all the way.

The groomsmen and the bridesmaids were the next to follow. The men where wearing black suits, white shirts, and lavender ties. The women were in lavender gowns.

"It feels like not so long ago I was strolling down the aisle with Kaylee on my arms at your wedding." Mac whispered to Emma as they made their way, arm in arm, down the aisle.

"We've started a poll." Emma said sweetly.

"A poll?" Mac asked curiously.

"Kaylee and I think you'll be the next, but Sam and Ryan seem to think Laney will marry before you."

As they headed towards the altar, they walked passed Danielle. Mac smiled. His sister's words were lingering in his mind.

"Sammy, who taught you how to walk? You're doing it all wrong." Laney quietly complained to her brother.

"I walk just fine. I think you're the one who can't walk." Sam muttered back at her without losing his smile.

"I plan on getting married in comfortable shoes. Not these excruciating things Kaylee picked out."

"Before you start picking out shoes you might want to start picking out a man. That might take awhile." Sam smirked.

Very subtly, Laney elbowed her brother in the stomach.

"You look very beautiful, River." Ryan said to her as they made their way together down the walkway.

"No one's shinning as bright as Kaylee and Simon." River was happy. Seeing her brother so happy made her feel happy. Things were going to be how they should be—happy.

"They're good together, aren't they?" Ryan whispered.

"Like PB&J."

"Good analogy. They're definitely like peanut butter and strawberry jelly."

"I think that Simon's more like extra chunky," opined River.

Ryan looked at Simon standing at the end of the aisle. "He doesn't look that chunky to me. For all I know, he doesn't have a single ounce of body fat on him."

"I meant in the head, not in the gut." River giggled as they continued down the aisle together.

Little four year-old Colton marched down the aisle wearing a pearl white suit with a lavender tie. He carried the velvet lavender pillow down the aisle very cautiously. His older brother Sammy had spent the past ten minutes telling him he'd ruin the whole ceremony if he tripped. Boys would be boys and brothers would always be brothers.

Finally it was the bride's turn. The bridal march began. Kaylee Frye made her appearance on the carpet.

"You look beautiful, honey." The last time Cole Frye felt this happy was when he walked his daughter Emma down the aisle.

"Thanks, daddy." Kaylee was absolutely breathtaking. Inara had put her hair up in curls. A single orchid was placed in her hair and could be seen through her veil. The dress looked even more beautiful than it did in Sandi's shop. Kaywinnit Lee Frye looked and felt like a princess.

"Simon's a lucky man."

"Not as lucky as me." Kaylee was beaming. Today was the happiest day of her life. She was Cinderella. Simon was Prince Charming and Danielle had thrown them the most magnificent ball.

The look in Simon's eyes was indescribable. He was happy. He fit in with the top three percent of the happiest men ever to have lived in the 'verse. As Kaylee took her final steps and stood just a foot away with him, all felt right in the world. He lifted her veil above her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to unite…" Shepherd Book began the ceremony.

Soon it was time for the vows. "Simon, do you have something you would like to say to Kaylee?" Book asked.

"I do." He took a deep breath before reciting his vows. Even though he had a history of saying the wrong thing, this time he knew it would be right. He didn't think. He just recited what was in his heart. "When I was eight years old, my science teacher told me about what is referred to as the thermo-dynamic miracle. Essentially, these are events in which the odds of them happening are so astronomical they're effectively impossible. Like oxygen spontaneously becoming gold. Ever since then, I always wanted to see one happen. To experience something that by all intents and purposes shouldn't begin to exist. For the longest time, I thought that the only place I could find it was in my work. In probing the complex, chaotic improbability that is the human body. I never once thought I'd find it in the simple touch of skin, a look into another's eyes, a smile that shines in darkest place imaginable, and all in one person, no less. Kaylee, the odds of us meeting up in a different way are staggering. The odds of us developing a bright relationship in the recesses of darkness and despair are incomprehensible. And the odds of that relationship transforming from friendship into deepest kind of love is astronomical. But we did it. You did it. Kaylee, you are my thermo-dynamic miracle. And I vow now in front of our family and friends to keep the thermo-dynamic miracle of our love alive as long as humanly possible."

After listening to Simon's vow, Kaylee's eyes were joyful; Watery, but blissful. She smiled at him before reciting her vow. "Simon Tam, you've grown so much since we first met on Persephone. You grew to be someone who knows when properness isn't necessary, but you still do it anyways. You grew to be someone who relaxes and has fun. You grew to be part of a family that is made up of more oddballs than most. Mostly, I like that while you've grown, I've been growing with you. We've grown into an 'us' and that 'us' is so new and has a lifetime to grow. It is my promise to you that in our lifetime together, my love for you, my love for us, will always grow."

"Now that you have both shared your vows with each other, it is time for the ring ceremony. The rings symbolize your love for each other. I ask you to repeat after me, starting with Simon." Book paused for a minute as the couple took their rings. "I, Simon Tam, take the Kaylee to by my wife."

The words were said, the rings were exchanged and Shepherd Book pronounced Simon and Kaylee, husband and wife.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Part Ten**

The Frye's threw parties for every occasion. However, in the case of a wedding reception, it wasn't just a party. It was a gorram festival. Good food, good booze, and good music were just a few elements to Danielle's well planned out event.

Most of the guests had begun getting settled and enjoying their dinner. The tables had been placed underneath three large tents. Each tent had strings of white lights wrapped around the supports. Elegant and practical, the lights would shine after the sun had set, and glisten like tiny little stars in the night's sky.

Soon bellies began to fill and food became scarce. Cole Frye gently tapped his spoon against his champagne glass. The guests turned their attention to him. "It's that time where the father is supposed to give some profound speech. Well, I am the father, but I ain't guaranteeing anything about being profound." He paused while the guests chuckled. "Thirty years ago Katie and I started our lives together as one. Six children, ten grandchildren—almost eleven, and many years of gained wisdom later, I stood here today and watched my baby girl take the same vows I did. There's not a doubt in my mind that thirty years into the future, Kaylee and Simon, will be standing before family and friends, giving a similar speech to their own child." He paused slightly. "I'm sure Simon will come up with something more profound," he joked and raised his glass in the air. "To Kaylee and Simon, may you have a lifetime of happiness."

* * *

The announcement of the bouquet toss triggered a stampede. Herds of single women pushed and shoved their ways into position.

Inara was not the type to partake in such an event, but she was given little choice. For a small girl, River had the strength of an army. She pulled Inara up out of her seat and into standing position at the front of the pack.

"Ready?" Kaylee asked as she turned her back to the crowd. The excited cries of the anxious women were a given yes.

It seemed like slow motion. The bouquet left Kaylee's hands and floated behind her in the air. Its destination was the herd. Grabbing hands, shoving elbows, and cries of hope was all she remembered.

"'Nara, you okay?" A worried Kaylee asked as she hovered over her maid of honor.

"She's awake." Simon was hovering over her, too. "Let's give her some breathing room."

"My head…" Inara lifted her hand to her head. "What happened?"

"You caught the bouquet." Kaylee said cheerfully.

"I did?" Inara asked, surprised.

"Cousin Bethany always enjoyed playin' football." Kaylee began to explain. "You were gonna catch the bouquet. She tackled you."

"Oh." Inara sat up. For the first time she realized the bouquet was in her hands."

"Guess you really wanted it. Too much so to fumble it." Kaylee helped Inara back onto her feet.

"So that makes you next." Emma helped Kaylee walk Inara to her seat.

"Next?"

"It's believed whoever catches the bouquet is the next to marry." Emma smiled. "That belief has yet to be disproven in this family."

"Oh my." Inara's eyes wandered off into the distance. They stopped wandering at the sight of Mal's eyes looking back at her. "Oh my!"

* * *

Simon stood behind Kaylee. One hand rested on her waist and the other rested on hers. Together they pushed the knife into the cake and sliced the first piece. The tradition of feeding each other cake was a playful one. To Kaylee and Simon, playful translated into war.

Kaylee was the first to smush a piece over Simon's mouth. His chin was sporting a frosting goatee. He reacted. Kaylee's right cheek was soon smothered with cake.

After about five minutes of cake war, Kaylee and Simon took a minute and just looked at each other. They busted into laughter. So did everyone else. The newlyweds had so much vanilla frosting painted on their faces they could have passed for mimes.

"Mmm…" Simon said as he took his finger and swooped some frosting off her cheek and into his mouth. "Very tasty."

"Can I try?" Kaylee asked innocently.

Simon nodded and used his finger to gather more frosting and guided it into her mouth. She swirled her tongue all around his finger, licking off each last bit of frosting and perhaps insinuating something more.

"We gonna get some cake, or what?" Jayne yelled. Dinner was nice and all, but it was a rarity for the crew to get sweets. Jayne had been staring at that three-tiered cake all night long. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Help yourself." Kaylee said to Jayne and the others. She cut another large piece of cake for her and Simon to share and the two headed towards a more private table in the corner of the tent.

"Let's eat!" Sam yelled before running towards the cake so he himself could grab a large slice or two. Luckily, Katie Frye got there first.

"I'll do the cake cutting, son." She smiled. "Not all of us are children. I'm sure we can manage a single file line." Katie said it loud enough for all to hear, but her eyes were focused on her boys and husband. She knew they were the real children at this party.

* * *

While most people were franticly standing in line for cake, Shooter sat at one of the tables, checking over his equipment. He figured he'd wait till the crowd died down before helping himself to a piece.

"Hey Shooter, got a minute?" Danielle asked as she walked over to him.

"Sure. I was bored anyways." He sat his camera down, giving Danielle his attention.

"I wanted to apologize." Danielle said sincerely. "When it comes to my work, I'm a perfectionist. And in the process to perfection, I can get a bit bitchy."

Shooter nodded at this and smiled acknowledging the fact. "That's all right. I do tend to get a bit obsessive with trying to get the right shot. Still got everything I needed. Just wish Jayne hadn't dropped Carrie when they got back." The hint of annoyance in his voice was directed towards Jayne.

Danielle scoffed at this. "The man couldn't set up chairs. I can't believe you trusted him with a camera."

In an apologizing tone, Shooter exclaimed. "Hey. I never had an assistant before. I figured three people working cameras would be better than two. Most of his stuff was crap anyways. He has no visual style whatsoever."

"Jayne and style should never be used together in the same sentence." Danielle joked, "It was a beautiful ceremony though. I'm sure Kaylee and Simon will be thrilled to see it all on video."

"Yeah, about that. You know how much longer they're going to stick around? If I work non-stop, I can have the final product ready for them in two days. But I don't want to go handing the two copies to them and then finding out they've taken off with no way of contacting them." Shooter looked at her with concern.

"Not really sure. I'd been so stressed with the wedding plans I never thought to ask. You could always give the videos to me. I plan on sticking around a bit." Danielle's eyes wandered to Mac Frye who was wolfing down a piece of cake. Even with frosting on his nose, no, especially with frosting on his nose, he looked adorable. "I can always send them a wave, find out where they are or are going to be and meet them."

Shooter sat back in his chair relieved. "All right. I just like delivering the final product to them myself. I do this for every bride I do, but I just want to see Kaylee one last time."

"And I'm sure she'd like to see you too. But looking at those two together…" Danielle glanced over at Kaylee and Simon who were happily making out in the corner. "It may take the jaws of life to pry them apart long enough for you to get a word in."

A strange look came over Shooter then, as if a hidden muse had whispered something in his ear. "You know what...that looks perfect. Gimmee a sec. I gotta get this. I can just see it in my head. This'll make a great final shot."

Danielle laughed. "You better get it on tape while it's still PG-13. Right now Simon's got a one track mind and his thoughts are leading him towards, well towards an NC-17 rating."

"How do you know? And so what? I've had couples that have asked me to delve into amateur henati."

"Well I guess the secret's already out among the Frye family. No use keeping it from you, too. I can read peoples thoughts. Not everyone's, just those who are open. I try not to, but sometimes I just find myself doing it. Like just now with Simon. And while you might be able to get Kaylee to go for that kind of video, there is no way in hell Simon would agree to it."

Shooter squinted towards Simon, and then coiled back into his seat, his arms going lax. "Yeah. He doesn't seem to be the exhibitionist type. That's cool what you have. I kinda got something like that."

"How so?"

"Well, the reason I was standing on chairs, lying flat on the ground and getting the different peoples feet was because I saw it in my head. It's weird. Ever since I was a kid, I could see things. Not premonitions of the future, or anything elaborate or betraying. I can just go into a room or place, and in my mind's eye, I can see the shot in my mind. And I know exactly where I have to be at the right time, with the right angle to make sure the lighting's illuminating the subject in the right way. Or to zoom in or pan or pull out at the right moment for the best emotional impact. I see everything clearly. I just try to be there at the right moment to capture it."

"That's an incredible gift."

"Not really. Every filmmaker, be it cinesium maestro or an underground dude has a mind's eye when it comes to visuals. I just have one that's a bit better tuned."

"We'll either way, I think what you have is great. Great enough that maybe if we ever cross paths again we can work together. I'll promise to be less bitchy. But I should warn you, I have a hard time keeping my promises."

Shooter chuckled. "I have a hard time dialing down my enthusiasm for filmmaking and coming off as a son of a bitch. But I'll try. Here's my card." Shooter took out one of his business cards and handed it to Danielle. The song, "Deep Inside of You" by Third Eye Blind form the earth-that-was began to play. "Oh I love this tune. C'mon. Let's cut some rug. Or grass in this case."

"I'd be honored." Danielle said as she took Shooter's hand and headed towards the dancing area.

* * *

It was surprising. Bester was surprising. When Mac let him out of the trunk he was in tears. He went running home, crying out 'I want my mommy' all along the way. Mac Frye never thought he'd see that boy again. He was happy about that. But as happy as seeing the back of Bester made him, seeing his little sister, Laney, with a smile on her face so bright she made the stars look dim, he knew he'd put his personal feelings aside for hers.

Laney and Bester were slow dancing. Smiles on both their faces and hands in appropriate places, Mac noted. If they hadn't been, he'd definitely do something about it.

He looked at his other sister, Emma. She and Andrew looked just as happy dancing tonight as they did dancing their first dance as a man and wife four years ago. Maybe they looked even happier.

He watched his brother, Sam, twirl Molly around like she was a top. He laughed as a dizzy Molly about collapsed into Sam's arms. Mac regretted never teaching his brother how to properly dance. Not that he was a great dancer himself, but he at least knew how to keep a woman from getting sick.

Ryan and Ruby had been the last to get married before Kaylee. Two kids later, with a third coming soon, their newlywed stage still hadn't worn off. Ryan dipped his wife, twirled his wife, and held his wife all through the song. Their eyes never left each other through it all.

Mac watched his parents dance. Thirty years of marriage had done them right. They both looked as happy as he'd ever remembered. Sure he'd witness many fights and even a few insults thrown out here and there in the heat of the moment, but no matter what, they still loved each other. They knew they always would. No matter what happened, they'd always find a way to work through it. They'd find a way to get by. Mac supposed that's what it meant to be married. Marriage meant no matter what, love would keep a couple going. Love is quite possibly the most powerful force in the 'verse.

Finally, Mac's eyes fell upon Danielle Erin Blake. The most powerful force in the 'verse was leading him towards her. He got out of his seat, walked towards Shooter and Danielle, and tapped Shooter on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Looks like the line for cake has gown down." Shooter said as he gave one last smile in Danielle's direction and then walked off.

Mac took Shooter's place and began dancing with Danielle. For the first time this evening he noticed her neck. "What's that?" He asked noticing the two-half heart charm with the initials 'M' and 'D' inscribed, one on each half.

"Just a little something I picked up." She smiled. "I really should give half of it to the person that holds my heart."

"And who might that be?" Mac grinned.

"No one in particular." Danielle returned with a grin of her own. "Just when I find him, I need to make sure his name starts with an M."

Mac smiled as he leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. "If I find someone, I'll let you know." He said as he pulled away.

* * *

River needed a break from dancing. All that twirling took a lot out of a girl. She needed to refuel. She grabbed a piece of cake and sat down next to Shepherd Book at a table.

"You are quite the dancer, River." Book said sincerely.

"Only as good of a dancer as the songs will allow."

Shepherd wasn't sure what she meant by that. "It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." She took a bite of her cake. "This beholder says yes."

Book chuckled. "So does this one." He paused for a moment, slipping into a more serious mood. "I'm glad Niska couldn't take this night away."

"No one can take the nights away. People make their own nights with what they are given."

"Lemons into lemonade?" Shepherd responded.

"Mr. Black and his men didn't have as nice of a night, but they made it what they wished."

"I think the Captain is growing. I'm surprised he let them live."

"Wasn't up to him." River took her last bite of cake. "Wasn't up to any of us. He knew that. He also knew they wouldn't come after Kaylee again. The two goons are too afraid, Mr. Black, he'll be dealt with before it ever comes to that." With that being said, River hopped out of her chair and back to the dance floor.

"I hope you're right." Book said. His voice was filled with a mixture of hope and nervousness. "I hope your right child."

* * *

"Can you believe those two?" Mal said as he walked up behind Inara.

"Kaylee and Simon or Wash and Zoe?" Inara chuckled. Both couples looked as if tonight was there first night as man and wife, making out in corners as if no one else in the 'verse even existed. It made her happy knowing that after everything they'd been through together, Wash and Zoe could still feel like that again.

"Kids these days just don't know what belongs behind closed doors."

"Oh and you do?" Inara actually found it quite endearing that the newlyweds, particularly Simon, didn't mind displaying the affections in public.

"There's really only one way for you to find out." Maybe it was the romance of the night or maybe it was all the wine, but whatever it was Mal was glad it was there.

"Malcolm Reynolds what are you implying?" Her blushing cheeks were a pretty good indicator she knew exactly what he was implying.

"Do you want to walk?" Mal reached out his hand for hers.

"Sure." Inara said. His hand was so warm and hers seemed to fit so perfectly.

The two walked off, hand in hand, underneath the night's sky.

* * *

Weddings are really a time for romance. They symbolize the joining of new life. Whether that new life may be a mechanic and a medic, a wedding planner and a teacher, or a captain and a companion, it was still something special.

As the night finally wound down and the guests departed, the romance had not faded. It would linger on for days, months, maybe even years to come. All that is needed to keep it alive are the hearts of those it had affected.

The End.


End file.
